


Dioses de Arena

by Darknigthmare



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknigthmare/pseuds/Darknigthmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soy todo lo que quiero ser y lo que no. Soy un misterio hasta para mí mismo, soy un engendro y un mutante, soy un patriota extranjero, soy un justiciero sin moral, soy una mota de polvo errante en la bóveda del cosmos, soy un niño que juega con fuego, soy un anciano que mira a los jóvenes con gesto desmayado, soy un agnóstico que no cree lo que le cuentan sus ojos. Probablemente he vivido más tiempo que tú cuando hace tiempo atrás debiera haber perecido, soy un desafío. Tres siglos de experiencia me han convertido en todo lo que no debería ser.</p><p>Soy J'Skar de Anequina, y esta es mi historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Dioses de Arena ya tiene más de un año de vida! Y aquí vamos, todavía por el capítulo 5. Me siento una escritora terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va siendo hora de estrenar mi cuenta en AO3, y he pensado que estaría bien ir publicando mis viejos trabajos en pos de poder publicar los nuevos.

Se revolvió entre la basura, trató de sacar la cabeza del cubo de pescado podrido y, cuando lo consiguió, lo lanzó como si de la distancia dependiera su vida. Era tarde, el hedor se le había pegado a las fosas nasales como un hierbajo a su insolente vida. Se tambaleó, rendido ante la inmensa cantidad de porquería en la que estaba sumido, y se apoyó contra una gran caja para no caer. Era incluso más alta que él. Los vapores le subían a la cabeza y se sentía mareado, aunque no sabía si era por el hecho de estar en un vertedero y del hedor que desprendían todos esos despojos de la ciudad o del golpe que se había dado al aterrizar en la basura después de volar un par de brazas. Quizás de ambos.

El matón compareció de nuevo con ganas de lanzarlo por los aires una segunda vez. Estuvo a punto de decirle que el ceño fruncido no favorecía nada es pelaje marrón insulso de su cara, pero consideró las salidas que tendría eso y estimó que sería mejor callar. Creyó que, aún viendo la casi imperturbable faz de su agresor, se estaba divirtiendo al ver como él trataba de levantarse, lo que le hizo pensar que quizás estaba incapacitado para mostrar sentimientos. 

Existía un elixir bastante popular entre la guardia real del Mane de Dune que hacía que el que lo tomara quedara con el rostro prácticamente paralizado, a duras penas se podía hablar bien tras tomarlo. Se lo bebían con una mueca amenazadora en el rostro y ¡Vualá! Ya tenías un matón aterrador. Sin duda habían surgido anécdotas muy divertidas de gente que se había tomado el elixir, como uno que se rió por una broma y se quedó con cara de imbécil para toda la vida. Pero ese no era el caso y estaba volviendo a desvariar.

Su enemigo le agarró violentamente y le levantó un codo o dos del suelo, no lo supo con certeza, estaba demasiado ocupado como para medir distancias entre la punta de sus botas y el suelo. Recibió un golpe en el estómago y cayó sobre sus rodillas, no supo como esquivó el rodillazo consecutivo que apuntaba directamente al puente de su nariz, simplemente se echó a un lado y notó el aire silbando junto a su oreja. 

Finalmente, se levantó de un salto, hundió su mano en la basura y palpó algo de forma alargada y bastante rígido. Lo alzó pensando que le iría bien para golpear a su rival, que sería una ventaja importante en esa lucha tan bizarra. Lo que no se esperaba era que su gran arma secreta fuera una barra de pan duro más que podrido, incluso se sorprendió más de que estuviera intacta. Hay que ver lo que saca uno de un vertedero.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar, simplemente blandió con fiereza su poco apetecible garrote y lo partió en dos contra la frente de su rival. No pareció hacer ningún efecto físico sobre él, pero sí mental, como si el guardaespaldas estuviera considerando cuan surrealista era aquella escena, sin saber si reír de la idiotez del momento, enfadarse por el golpe o llorar del asco. Al ver que su oponente perdía la noción de la realidad durante unos instantes se activó, pensando que, aunque no hubiera ido tal como había imaginado previamente, no tendría una segunda oportunidad.

Le saltó encima con gran agilidad y posó ambas manos sobre su cara. El olor que desprendía el vello facial quemado de su oponente era, cuanto menos, desagradable, no quiso imaginar el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo. Los gritos de agonía quebraron el ambiente durante unos instantes, unos momentos en los que la angustia reinó sobre todo lo demás. El guardaespaldas real se revolvía frenéticamente tratando de librarse de su agresor y él se aferraba con fuerza para no salir despedido a toda velocidad de lo que parecía ser un animal encabritado. Lentamente, los movimientos cesaron y ambos cayeron al suelo, rodando por el suelo.

Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para nada más, había agotado todo su potencial con ese sencillo hechizo ígneo. Ya no era el mago de antes. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Recuperaría algún día su grandeza? El anónimo héroe presente en todas las grandes travesías de Nirn hecho polvo, desgastado, presa de los años. No todo el mundo puede vivir más de trescientos años sin sufrir tal desgaste físico. Todo eso sin saber que lo peor estaba por venir, pues la mente también tenía sus limitaciones. Había triplicado ya la esperanza de vida de los suyos, quizás eso fuera bueno, puede que no tanto... no lo sabía, ya no.

Escuchó una voz lejana, alguien le llamaba. Era un hombre.

Giró su cabeza con poca energía, su rival seguía sin moverse. Tenía la cara quemada y los ojos cerrados, así que el cansado mago dedujo que había perdido el conocimiento. Era normal, tampoco él quisiera encontrarse en esa situación. Ya había sentido el abrazo de las llamas en su piel en más de una ocasión, y era una de las sensaciones que más odiaba. Sintió lástima por el guardaespaldas. Después se dijo que era idiota, claro, pues su rival no habría sentido lo mismo por él. Aún así, seguía sintiendo esa sensación que le removía la conciencia.

De nuevo la voz. Ya no estaba tan seguro, ahora le había parecido la de una mujer, mucho más cercana.

-¡J'Skar! - Gritó con desesperación.

Ahora sí que lo podía confirmar, claro que era una mujer. ¡Y vaya mujer! Pensaba que habría desistido ya, pero seguía tratando de darle caza. Fado, siempre ella, por mucho que lo negara sabía que le quería, sentía aprecio por él. Era demasiado orgullosa para decirlo, pero para el khajiita los actos valían mucho más que las palabras, y Fado había demostrado ya que él era una persona importante en su vida.

Cerró los ojos, presa del cansancio de las últimas semanas. Los pasos se acercaban a él, ya tenía la tranquilidad de que le había encontrado. Ahora le pondría a salvo y podría descansar.

Eso fue todo, no quiso o no pudo sentir nada más. Había perdido el conocimiento, soñando cómo había llegado hasta allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en 3DJuegos.com, 19 de enero de 2014. 
> 
> http://www.3djuegos.com/comunidad-foros/tema/28102383/0/dioses-de-arena-prologo/  
> http://www.3djuegos.com/comunidad-foros/tema/28102307/0/dioses-de-arena-prologo/


	2. La sombra de un extraño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El místico J'Skar, poseedor de un poder que ni él mismo comprende, ha llegado a su tierra natal después de siglos. No espera encontrar el lugar tan cambiado por el paso del tiempo, pero mucho menos imagina todo lo que podría llegar a sucederle en una tierra que está a punto de ebullición.

Se sentía como un extraño en su propio hogar. > Se dijo el khajiita a sí mismo cuando cerró los ojos para que no le entrara la arena. Las tierras norteñas lo habían mal acostumbrado y ya había olvidado cuales eran las aptitudes básicas para sobrevivir al gran mar de arena, como llevar un turbante que le cubriera prácticamente todo el rostro para evitar que los molestos granitos de arena penetraran en su boca o sus ojos.

>

Pensó en todo aquello que más echaba de menos de su hogar y descubrió que había regresado por curiosidad, nada más. No echaba de menos a nadie, pues toda su familia y amigos habían perecido. Tampoco era que echara de menos el paisaje, en Cyrodiil había visto cosas fabulosas que jamás podría ver en ese saco de arena llamado Anequina. La comida tampoco era, pues los mercaderes de Elsweyr habían desperdigado su gastronomía a los cuatro vientos y podía probar una buena fondue en casi cualquier rincón de Tamriel. El idioma también estaba descartado, durante sus viajes había aprendido que todos valían exactamente lo mismo y había sido capaz de aprender algunas de las lenguas más ancestrales del continente. Así pues, seguía sin estar seguro del motivo de su regreso a su tierra natal, lo achacó a la falta de destino para una próxima aventura y a la nostalgia que sentía cuando alguien mencionaba Dune, Tenmar o Elsweyr en su totalidad.

Guiado por el viento, su instinto y algunas nociones básicas de orientación marítima, siguió su camino hacia el oeste, deseando llegar por fin a Dune, la ciudad de sus recuerdos. Apenas había vislumbrado la inmensidad de Anequina y ya estaba sediento y cansado, suerte que no tendría que cruzar el desierto para llegar a su destino, no creía estar preparado para tal aventura. Por el momento, al menos.

La noche cayó sobre él cuando empezaba a otear las murallas desde la lejanía. No recordaba que fueran tan altas, y eso que cuando uno es pequeño tiende a agigantarlo todo. Reformas en su ausencia, después de tres siglos habrían cambiado multitud de cosas, y debía acostumbrarse si no quería recibir una decepción tras otra. Él había decidido marcharse por tanto tiempo sin que nadie le obligara, no era de culpa de los demás que las cosas no estuvieran tal como deseaba verlas.

Desabrochó un fardo enrodillado tras su espalda y lo tendió en el suelo. Era un rudimentario saco de dormir, y aunque estuviera algo zarrapastroso siempre le había resultado de gran utilidad. Había decidido dormir en la intemperie para preseguir al alba su camino, no tenía prisa alguna y hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una noche a la luz de la luna como era debido. Era un comportamiento imprudente, verdaderamente desconocía qué clase de criaturas podrían acechar en las tinieblas de una noche de primavera, pero ya poco le importaba.

Antes de dormir se dignó a encender un pequeño fuego arcano, uno que no necesitaba de primitivos tocones para mantenerse vivaracho. Era ya poco lo que dominaba de magia, por desgracia. Su padre, sabio hechicero, le había comentado en su niñez que la magia y las espadas no son tan distintas como muchos magos desean creer: si no se usan se oxidan de igual modo. Pues eso mismo le había sucedido, la escasa necesidad de su uso había hecho que recordara hechizos elementales y útiles para uso cotidiano y poco más.

Se tumbó sobre el saco sin taparse y colocó ambas manos, palma sobre palma, bajo su cabeza, zarandeando alegre su cola de arriba a abajo mientras escrutaba la bóveda de estrellas que le rodeaba. Siempre había sentido gran curiosidad por los astros, una ilusión de cercanía que hace que creas que puedes cogerlos con la mano hasta que ¡Puf! Ves que en tu mano no hay nada salvo aire. Todo un misterio, esos pequeños agujeros a través de Oblivion que dejan ver a los mortales el más puro paraíso: Aethereo. O eso sostienen algunos estudiosos y filósofos. A J'Skar le gustaba creer en ello, pensar en la grandeza de lo que no era terrenal como una verdad tan asequible como el ver puntitos pintados sobre una cúpula negra.

Algo más próximo le llamó la atención. No estaba en el suelo, ni en el cielo, pero era algo mucho más factible que esas entidades etéreas llamadas estrellas. Masser y Secunda brillaban con fuerza y con un tono peculiar, casi inquietante. Los khajiitas de toda la vida, por llamarles de algún modo, sabían ver en las lunas presagios de muerte, de grandeza, de fortuna, de destrucción... Según los sacerdotes de Riddle'Thar, nada sucedía sin previo aviso de las enviadas del dios: Masser y Secunda, Jode y Jone, las lunas. Muchos nombres para las mismas deidades. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas descifrar qué quería decir aquello, cerró los ojos y presionó los párpados, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. Terminó por decidir que era una estupidez, si algo debía suceder el gran Akatosh lo sabría, él no era quién para inmiscuirse en asuntos de divina magnitud.

Escuchó algo en la lejanía, un tintineo metálico. Era un sonido muy familiar para él, no tardó en reconocer la funda metálica de una espada u otra arma resonando al chocar contra el cinturón a cada paso. Abrió los ojos y vio la luz del día sobre él, sin duda se había quedado dormido con tanto filosofar sobre astros, advertencias y cataclismos sobrehumanos. Se incorporó rápidamente y vio justo a tiempo una figura diminuta escondiéndose tras unos matorrales. Confuso, miró a cada lado para ver si veía a alguien más a su alrededor o acababa de alucinar. Quizás fuera cosa del cansancio y lo que acababa de ver sólo fuera un roedor algo crecidito huyendo despavorido de su presencia.

Le costó relacionar la figura y el tintineo metálico para darse cuenta de que aquello que se había escondido de él era una persona. Se acercó lentamente, con cautela ejemplar, al arbusto dónde se había refugiado el desconocido, esperando sorprender a quién fuera que se resguardaba ahí por la espalda y poder cogerle desprevenido. No fue así, se ve que tenía el oído muy fino porque lo vio venir desde leguas atrás. Una figura que tan solo podía pertenecer a un niño salió corriendo en dirección opuesta y J'Skar arrancó tras él, volando más que corriendo. Le sorprendió mucho lo rápido que corría ese crío, con las piernas tres veces más cortas y los pasos endemoniadamente más veloces, casi parecía un roedor de verdad. Estuvieron dando vueltas allí mismo durante un buen rato, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera abandonar la zona. Se preguntó porqué huía de él y, en segundo lugar, porqué corría en círculos enlugar de marchar hacia otro lado, como hacia la ciudad que se veía desde allí.

Saltó y trató de placarle, pero el único resultado que obtuvo fue un planchazo contra la roca del suelo y un pisotón cuando su presa le saltó por encima. Aprovechó la oportunidad y enroscó su larga cola alrededor de su pequeña pierna, haciando que tropezara. Se levantó más rápido que él y le levantó del suelo, sujetándolo por un tobillo. Bueno, más rápido que ella. Era una niña khajiita de pelaje oscuro, prácticamente negro, y de ojos tiernos color crema. Se compadeció de ella.

-¿Porqué corrías? - Preguntó sin querer soltarla todavía por miedo a reiniciar una estúpida persecución.

Ella no le entendió, le miró con cara de asombro y terror y se revolvió, tratando de caer al suelo.

-¡Eh, que te vas a hacer daño! - Advirtió él.

Soltó a la niña con una mueca de dolor cuando una saeta de origen desconocido le atravesó con gran puntería la palma de la mano, sin llegar a rozar a la chica. Miró a cada lado, encorvando su espalda y escrutando el horizonte con gesto furtivo. La chica corrió de nuevo, pero J'Skar ya no se molestó en darle caza. Dedujo que el destino de la niña era el mismo origen de la saeta, así que le siguió a paso lento y blasfemando contra todo lo que se dignara a ponersele delante.

Algo se removió entre los matorrales en los que se había escondido la cría y el khajiita se detuvo, tratando de descubrir qué o quién había tras el follaje desértico de esas escasas plantas. Parecía mentira que quién quiera que fuera se escondiera tan bien en la vegetación propia de las dunas, pues no era precisamente el mejor escondite. El único, tal vez.

Le ordenó a la figura desconocida que se descubriera con voz inquebrantable, enfurecido por el dolor infligido en su mano y ciego de rabia. Tenía ganas de gritarle a los matorrales, con tal de desfogarse con alguien o algo ya le iba bien. Insistió tres o cuatro veces, pero nada hizo ademán de moverse de ahí en ningún momento. Con un grito de furia, J'Skar hizo un gesto de queja y el follaje prendió.

De la luz de las llamas salió la niña de antes y otra persona, otra khajiita. Tenía el pelaje incluso más oscuro que su acompañante y los ojos verdes más hipnóticos con los que jamás se había topado J'Skar. Ella se acurrucó con miedo lo más lejos posible de las llamas, junto a otro arbusto demasiado lejano como para contagiarse de la energía del fuego arcano. Miraba las flamas con auténtico pavor, el brillo de sus ojos delataba un miedo terrible hacia el fulgor de una llamarada.

Su ira se desvaneció, sintió algo de lástima por la chica, cómo antes lo había sentido por la niña. Trató de apagar las llamas, pero no pudo, había sido capaz de iniciar el desastre gracias a la ira, pero ahora no tenía lo necesario para terminar con él. Por fortuna, la vegetación en el paisaje arenoso era más bien puntual, esas llamas no causarían un cataclismo ni nada parecido.

Se dirigió a la completa desconocida e intentó calmarla, aunque ella no reaccionó como cabría esperar. Tal como había hecho su hermana, ella pareció no entender ni una palabra de lo que estaba tratando de comunicar J'Skar. Él se extrañó, la lengua común era hablada en todo el continente y era muy difícil encontrar a alguien que la desconociera. Meditó un poco sobre ello y llegó a la conclusión de que si realmente era posible encontrar a alguien que no entendiera la lengua mayoritaria de Tamriel seguramente sería en Elsweyr, provincia dónde el Ta'agra, su idioma original y propio, estaba tan extendido que algunos khajiitas ni siquiera tenían necesidad de aprender la lengua común.

Sin recordar una sola palabra de su lengua madre, pensó que quizás el lenguaje de signos le podría ayudar. Se sintió profundamente realizado al conseguir que ella le diera la mano cuando intentaba levantarla del suelo, ya había olvidado quién era agresor y quién víctima allí. De hecho, su debilidad por la gente en apuros había conseguido hacer desvanecer de su mente el dolor de su herida.

No quiso agobiarla, pero la curiosidad le estaba matando por dentro, deseando saber a qué venía esa inquietud ante el fuego y, sobre todo, porqué le habían atacado en primera instancia. Pensó en algún modo de comunicarse menos elemental que el lenguaje corporal, algo así como la escritura o el dibujo, pero si no sabían hablar su lengua mucho menos sabrían leerla, y él como dibujante no se ganaría el pan de cada día, por decirlo finamente. Resignado al no poder satisfacer sus deseos de conocimiento, indicó que tenía intenciones de avanzar hacia la ciudad. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, ellas también parecían comprender que poco trato oral podrían tener. Sin embargo, sí se dignaron a asentir, aunque no movieron un dedo.

A J'Skar le costó un rato comprender, pero cayó en la cuenta de que, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, eran perfectos desconocidos el uno al otro. Se sintió profundamente idiota al pensar que practicamente lo había olvidado. A pesar de ello, no quería dejarlas ahí, como si les debiera algo por haber incinerado parte del follaje unos momentos antes. No consiguió que ellas cambiaran de parecer, y seguían mostrando cierto respeto en sus expresiones, más la mayor de las dos.

Se fueron. Ellas se fueron y él se quedó allí plantado como un pasmarote. Una parte de él todavía estaba tratando de entender qué acababa de suceder, no era precisamente lo más normal del mundo que una extraña te clavara una flecha en la mano y todavía, como buen samaritano, quisiera escoltarlas hasta la ciudad más próxima. A veces se sorprendía de lo palurdo que podía llegar a ser, esas dos tenían toda la pinta de ser unas ladronas y él había actuado como si nada de aquello pudiera ser verdad, como si fueran dos jóvenes desamparadas en pleno desierto. Idiota como nadie.

Una vez en las puertas de la ciudad con su herida mal tratada y su mochila hecha unos zorros, quiso encontrar algún lugar cómodo para asentarse, aunque fuera durante un rato. Su sorpresa llegó cuando, al tratar de cruzar las puertas, dos guardias cruzaron sus lanzas de manera simbólica ante él en forma de X. No terminó de comprender qué sucedía, pero la negativa la cogió al vuelo.

Les enseñó a ambos que estaba herido y que necesitaba pasar, ellos se miraron y finalmente se rieron, como si J'Skar fuera el mejor cómico que había pisado Dune en años. No terminaba de comprender semejante actitud irresponsable y despótica, pero no dejó que su rostro reflejara ni un ápice de incomprensión. Permaneció justo allí, con mirada cansada y gesto decaído, no estaba dispuesto a que un par de mentecatos incompetentes le despacharan como si nada. Quizás no conseguía entrar, cierto, pero ante todo que padecieran el inconformismo de un nómada viejo y testarudo como él.

-Largo, hemos dicho - Dijo uno.

-¿A qué se debe que no pueda entrar?

-¿Acajo te impogta? - Se enfadó el otro

-¿Crees que preguntaría en caso contrario? - Contestó J'Skar. El guardia pareció procesar la idea lentamente.

-¿Te etás queando comigo? - Preguntó con acento de paleto, salido de alguna granja perdida de la mano de los dioses. El khajiita mostró expresión soberbia y divertida al mismo tiempo. Ese guardia era un espécimen curioso, eso seguro.

-¿Me dices porqué no puedo pasar o nos tomamos un té? - Contestó J'Skar, cometiendo el error de ponerse nervioso ante tanta incompetencia.

-El Mane ha clausurado las puertas de la ciudad – Dijo el primer guardia con la única intención de terminar aquél despropósito cuanto antes.

J'Skar vio que tratar de negociar con ellos sería una estupidez y tenía la garganta reseca. No vio que invertir sus energías en negociar con esos dos energúmenos fuera a conducir a nada bueno, pero menos daba una piedra. Cansado de todo eso, optó por el camino más sencillo y artístico de la dialéctica: la mentira. Durante unos breves instantes tuvo que meditar con cuidado cada una de las palabras escogidas, ser descubierto podría conllevar consecuencias poco agradables.

-Necio aquel que rechaza las órdenes de sus superiores – Los dos guardias se miraron, ingratamente sorprendidos –, pues mi único cometido era hablar con el Mane de Dune en nombre del Mane supremo de Elsweyr, Ri'Kashlad.

Aturdidos por aquella noticia, los dos guardias se miraron sin decidirse. No parecían tener muchas luces, no había que ser demasiado inteligente para hallar la evidente carencia de veracidad en esas palabras. Por no saber, seguramente no sabían ni cómo se llamaba el Mane de la capital, desconocimiento compartido con J'Skar. El paleto se rascó justo detrás de sus orejas chatas, confuso, y el otro inspeccionó al mago.

-¿Y los Thalmors? - Mostraba su recelo desde la postura más cortés de su repertorio, un cambio de actitud evidente en todos y cada uno de sus gestos.

J'Skar comprendió entonces que la influencia de los Thalmors había tenido mucho que ver con el asunto, demasiado para su gusto. Después de la guerra civil de Skyrim, lo último que deseaba saber era que esas sucias alimañas habían puesto sus zarpas en su tierra natal. Cierto era que ya no se sentía como en casa al pisar esas dunas, pero algo en su interior seguía sintiendo la ciudad de Dune como suya. Pensar que los mismos que habían sido capaces de provocar un conflicto dinástico y político de tales dimensiones en la dura tierra de Skyrim ahora estaban allí le removía las entrañas. Quizás no fuera un sentimiento fundamentado, pero tenía la sensación de que no sería aceptado de nuevo en su tierra hasta que no se terminase ese conflicto, era como si su viaje al norte no hubiera terminado todavía. Deseó que no fuera así.

-Exacto, ¿y los Thalmors? Por eso estoy aquí, amigo. No creo que seas quién para pedir explicaciones sobre mi cometido político en la ciudad.

Se lo pensó durante un rato largo antes de mirar a su compañero, quién seguía azorado ante toda esa nueva información, le resultaba de difícil comprensión por lo que parecía, era como si se viera superado. Así pues, la decisión de dejarle pasar o no recayó en su totalidad sobre los hombros del guardia más avispado de los dos. Meditó un rato su respuesta para finalmente abrir las puertas de la ciudad, seguramente pensando que si sus acciones tenían consecuencias negativas de ese modo serían mínimas.

J'Skar hizo un gesto de agradecimiento asintiendo levemente con su cabeza antes de entrar, mostrando el papel de diplomático siempre correcto que había tratado de asumir. Lo que de verdad deseaba hacer era chamuscarle los bigotes, pero consideró que destruiría su coartada, y mejor mostrarse inteligente que temerario.

Lo que vio al entrar no se parecía en nada a esa idea poetizada de fantástica ciudad comercial y vivaracha, la misma ciudad con la que soñaba cuando en un arrebato de nostalgia su subconsciente le recordaba pinceladas de su infancia. Contrariamente a esa tierna imagen, Dune estaba hecha trizas desde los cimientos.

Empezó a andar por la calle principal, la más ancha de la ciudad y que conducía a la plaza mayor, si nada había cambiado. Ver todos esos techos echados abajo, los mendigos en las calles y algún que otro cadáver en los callejones más oscuros le hizo sospechar que verdaderamente se había perdido una guerra. Le apenaba pensar en toda esa gente que allí vivía, era injusto que tuvieran que permanecer en la calle. Les habría dado dinero si hubiera tenido más de diez septims, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni para él.

-Un panorama desolador – Dijo una voz a su espalda, triste.

J'Skar se giró, sorprendido ante esa frase de balde. Parecía que le había leído los pensamientos, mas su sorpresa llegó al descubrir la propietaria de esa voz: la chica asustada de antes, la mayor, se había dirigido a él ahora sin que nadie le incitara a ello. Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fue que acababa de usar la lengua común. Se sentía estafado por esa muchacha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en 3DJuegos.com, 21 de febrero de 2014.
> 
> http://www.3djuegos.com/comunidad-foros/tema/28883086/0/dioses-de-arena-la-sombra-de-un-extrano/  
> http://www.3djuegos.com/comunidad-foros/tema/28883091/0/dioses-de-arena-la-sombra-de-un-extrano/


	3. Derad Shanvasajijri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'Skar contempla disgustado el destino de su tierra natal, desganado de hacer nada al respecto. Está tratando de evitar problemas, y no se da cuenta de que ha conocido a su mayor contratiempo. Su nombre es Fado.

Era un lugar muy acogedor, le había cogido el gusto nada más pisarlo. Miró con atención los motivos decorativos que poblaban toda la estancia, la gran mayoría eran tapices de terciopelo que colgaban de las paredes, recubiertas de planchas de madera alargadas. Le gustaba pasar su mano sobre las telas para sentir el paso de los años en el áspero tacto bajo las yemas de sus dedos, le hacía pensar en los lienzos que decoraban el estudio de su padre tantos años atrás. Cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar hasta sus más profundos recuerdos.

El jardín trasero también le gustaba mucho, tenía un pequeño arroyo que terminaba en una preciosa fuente decorada con virutas metálicas de color azafranado, contrastando con el suave paisaje que la rodeaba. En el pequeño manantial crecían toda clase de plantas, altas y esbeltas, menudas y coloridas, gruesas y aromáticas... todo crecía allí sin ningún impedimento. J'Skar tenía la sospecha de que incluso había plantas únicas de ese pequeño paisaje fantástico, variantes procedentes de Argonia o Valenwood que habían crecido de modo diferente en ese páramo desértico. La naturaleza hacía maravillas.

Cuando paseaba entre los árboles y contemplaba las macetas con flores de colores y formas inimaginables, olvidaba que el terreno no ocupaba más de dos estadales cuadrados y que lo que no alcanzaba a ver entre el follaje eran granos de arena sin vida ni belleza.

Adoraba el calor proveniente de las plantas, era una sensación totalmente distinta a las altas temperaturas que irradiaban Anequina sin piedad. Era envolvente, sentía que estaba vivo, que podía respirar con las plantas. Fado -así llamaban a la khajiita que había conocido en Dune- le miraba como si estuviera loco, pero eso en ningún momento le pareció importante. Prefería sentarse en los peldaños que daban al jardín y acariciarse su descreto bigote pardo que escuchar sus palabras.

Los días transcurrían con parsimonia en Elsweyr, tanto que sin darse cuenta habían pasado dos meses desde su llegada al templo, desde aquel día en que vio a Dune sumida en escombros. 

Contemplaba todas esas maravillas del templo sin ver nada, en su cabeza asaltaban imágenes de la gran ciudad que en su día lo había significado todo para él convertida en un nido de indeseables, en un arcaico paraje polvoriento y decadente. Recordaba con amargura esa breve pero intensa visita a Dune, pensando que desearía no haber vivido esa sensación de vacío cruel e implacable. La gente salía a las calles a rogar unos pocos septims mientras los pocos afortunados que todavía conservaban un resquicio de dignidad patrullaban por los vestigios de la ciudad ondeando el escudo del Mane al viento, bordado con hilo dorado sobre una capa verde oliva. Las caravanas habían abandonado el distrito comercial de Dune a manos de los nueve Divinos y era por todos sospechado que Torval, la capital, no haría nada para sacar a Dune de su miseria.

Sin embargo, durante sus cavilaciones J'Skar se había preguntado innumerables veces qué interés podría tener Dune para los Thalmors. Sus sospechas indicaban que algo iba más allá de la diplomacia, algo desconocido para él. De otro modo resultaba harto difícil comprender el ímpetu con el que los elfos se habían adueñado de un vestigio de la guerra que había asolado Tamriel a finales de la Tercera Era.

Más no alcanzó a razonar antes de ser interrumpido. Khamuzi, la hermana pequeña de Fado, había salido a jugar al patio y reclamaba la atención del místico. Durante esos dos meses que llevaba residiendo en el templo había vivido la experiencia más cercana a la paternidad de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Cuidaba de ella, jugaba con ella y había llegado a regañarla en alguna ocasión anecdótica a pesar de que él y la pequeña seguían sin entenderse verbalmente. Por ello había tratado de aprender, o recordar, su lengua materna, el ta'agra'iss, las palabras de la gente como se traduciría en lengua común. Al menos eso lo sabía. Sin embargo, los libros no eran los mejores maestros, y Fado se había negado a enseñarle. Tenía la sospecha de que se sentía superior al saber algo que él no sabía, así que insistir sería inútil con una mujer tan altanera. La khajiita era, en realidad, un dolor de cabeza constante: arrogante, altiva, egoísta y desconfiada. Era difícil convivir con alguien así.

Las disputas eran cada vez más frecuentes entre ambos, iniciadas en su gran mayoría por nimiedades absurdas. Eran polos opuestos: la calma y la furia, el pensamiento y la acción, la curiosidad y el desinterés, el frío y el calor. El norte y el sur. Aún así, algo les mantenía unidos, de lo contrario J'Skar ya se habría marchado del santuario dónde había sido acogido por los acólitos de Kynareth. Al principio era por curiosidad, por saber si detrás de esa fachada soberbia había algo más en Fado, pero más allá de eso era, paradójicamente, la indiferencia lo que les unía. Fado no abandonaría el que había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo, acogida cuando era poco más que una niña y su hermana una recién nacida, y J'Skar había encontrado allí un sorprendente oasis de tranquilidad y conocimientos.

Khamuzi correteaba perseguida por la versión más infantiloide de J'Skar cuando Fado salió a los jardines, dirigiéndole al místico una mirada de desdén. Tras permanecer un rato en silencio, la khajiita carraspeó. Le encantaba hacerse notar.

–Pierdes el tiempo, Ma'Skar, desde aquí no hallarás respuesta a ninguna de tus preguntas.

J'Skar dejó de perseguir a Khamuzi, se detuvo para mirar con cierto rencor a Fado. A pesar de que no entendía nada de ta'agra, había llegado a la conclusión de que le llamaba de ese modo para ridiculizarle. Se sentía atacado.

–Me gusta perder el tiempo. –Había sonado indolente.

–Tienes toda una vida delante y ya has decidido lanzarla a la basura. Estupendo.

–Esa es la cuestión. Tengo toda una vida por delante, así que puedo permitirme perder dos meses más en este templo. Creo que es un buen sitio para mi.

Fado arrugó la nariz, descontenta.

–Es una actitud penosa. Cuando seas un sesentón vendrás y me dirás entre lágrimas que yo tenía razón y que ojalá pudieras recuperar tu juventud.

Era obvio que lo decía con la única intención de enfurecerle, pero no consiguió más que sonsacarle una sonrisa al khajiita, un gesto que demostraba que no le molestaba nada de lo que ella pudiera decir o hacer. Al contrario, le parecía divertido. 

Un joven desconocido para todos los presentes irrumpió en el jardín, intranquilo. Era un khajiita de pelo blanco, robusto, alto y grácil en sus movimientos, gozaba de la confianza y la impetuosidad de un joven atolondrado, pero al ver a J'Skar actuó de forma respetuosa, comedido de repente por motivos ocultos. Vestía una armadura de cuero y portaba un sable curvo en el cinturón, atado con cadenas de acero, pero no llevaba ningún blasón en su vestimenta ni en sus armas, algo que en un principio parecía normal.

–Busco al señor representante del Mane de Torval, tengo entendido que ahora pasa sus días en este santuario de buena fe.

J'Skar miró al chico detenidamente, tratando de discernir de entre su expresión la información que necesitaba. Debió de deducir que hacerse pasar por un alto cargo diplomático no traería buenas consecuencias, y si los Thalmor eran responsables del cierre de las puertas de la ciudad y del toque de queda, tal y como él sospechaba, sus delitos de suplantación no quedarían impunes. Entonces desvió su atención hacia Fado con una mirada que expresaba su craso error y, en cierto modo, arrepentimiento y quizás una disculpa. Ella, sorprendida, frunció aún más el ceño, súbitamente alarmada. Algo se rompió en el interior de la chica cuando J'Skar se volvió con determinación hacia el emisario y asintió levemente, sospechando que el que había sido su compañero, deseado o no, durante dos largos meses había cometido crímenes contra el Dominio. Tuvo miedo de que le condenaran.

Cinco guardias irrumpieron en los jardines, rodeando a J'Skar con sus armas alzadas. Las cinco afiladas puntas de las alabardas que portaban los soldados rozaban el pecho del khajiita, que había empezado a respirar a un ritmo más acelerado y angustioso a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contener su mal estar. Pudo escuchar claramente el agudo chillido de Fado y el grito de sorpresa de su hermana, lleno de pesar sabiendo que lo más probable era que la chica no estuviera comprendiendo nada. No solo porque la conversación -o lo poco que habían dialogado- se hubiera desarrollado en la lengua común de Tamriel, sino porque una chica de tan corta edad no alcanzaba a comprender asuntos de política y muerte como esos.

J'Skar alzó ambas manos en señal de que no iba a luchar para evitar un mayor conflicto, lo último que deseaba era manchar un lugar sagrado con la sangre de quienes sólo obedecían órdenes, menos aún si Khamuzi podía presenciarlo. Se había metido en ese percal por una mala selección de palabras al entrar en Dune, de modo que pensó que podría salir de él del mismo modo, eligiendo mejor esta vez lo que tenía por decir. Además, no se sentía con fuerzas para luchar, ya no tenía las facultades del gran mago que otrora fue.

El emisario pudo respirar tranquilo al ver que no habría lucha. Quizás pensaba que J'Skar era alguien importante y capacitado para la lucha si había conseguido entrar en una ciudad sellada. Un enviado de guerra, tal vez. Lo cierto era que J'Skar siempre había carecido de interés por todo asunto bélico, consideraba que toda guerra era un error en sí mismo, un comportamiento humano estúpido. Una soberana gilipollez, como lo definía él mismo en ocasiones.

–No te internes en una montaña infestada de tigres si sabes que los hay.

Cuando habló, miró al emisario a pesar de que las palabras no eran para él. Nadie había entendido qué quería decir y lo sabía, pero esperaba que el tiempo le enseñara a Fado su significado. Y esperaba que lo hiciera deprisa.

Miró a la khajiita con ojos serenos y calmos. Luego miró a Khamuzi. No expresó la pena que sentía al separarse de la pequeña, solo asintió. Entonces se dejó llevar por los guardias en un trayecto monótono hasta la ciudad maniatado y con grilletes en los tobillos. Empezaba a detestar esa costumbre de ser encarcelado cada vez que cruzaba una frontera. Primero en Cyrodiil, luego en Skyrim y ahora en Elsweyr. Ya tenía dudas de si existía el destino o no, pero empezaba a pensar que su suerte era un horror.

Odiaba esa sensación de reclusión entre tres paredes y una verja, vulgar. No se consideraba a sí mismo un criminal -aunque ciertamente tenía una idea cuanto menos particular de lo que eso significaba-, pero aún así siempre terminaba metido en una celda o algo similar. La de Dune era quizás la peor de todas ellas, preso en un cepo junto a otros tres prisioneros y, obviamente, privado de todas sus pertenencias. En realidad lo había dejado casi todo en el templo, no le importaba que se hubieran quedado su túnica de lino, pero pensó que le podrían haber dejado la pulsera de malaquita que solía llevar. Era estúpido, pero se sentía furioso ahora que no la sentía atada alrededor de su muñeca.

Estaba obligado a permanecer bajo el ardiente sol en lo que parecía ser un patio de armas. Odiaba el sol de mediodía, siempre lo había odiado. Esa hora era la peor del día, pues no solo debía soportar el terrible calor sureño, sino que debía aguantar el espectáculo que suponía ver a los novicios entrenarse y a su instructor dando berridos. Por mucho que cerrara los ojos, el sonido de los gritos y el choque de las espadas romas era terrible.

Los ratos más llevaderos transcurrían, sin duda alguna, por las noches. El ambiente vespertino era el único que les concedía a los cuatro khajiitas un poco de paz. A veces incluso se permitían intercambiar unas palabras, algo que les estaba completamente vetado. Así había descubierto que los otros tres se conocían y que, de hecho, estaban arrestados por el mismo crimen. Por lo que había entendido, eran como un grupo rebelde que no apoyaba al Mane de Dune. La política no le interesaba, así que no les había preguntado nada. Por su parte, ellos tampoco se habían interesado por J'Skar.

–El Mane no tiene ningún derecho a explotar nuestra tierra, por mucho que se autodenomine gobernador –Se quejaba uno con demasiada frecuencia. Así solían empezar todas las conversaciones.

–Paciencia hermano, pronto habrá un baño de sangre. –A J'Skar no le gustaba como sonaba la voz del segundo, tan macabra.

–Yo lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y partir unas cuantas crismas. Y visitar el lupanar de una maldita vez. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiado –Apuntaba el tercero.

No participaba jamás en esas charlas, pero le gustaba escucharlas. A veces descubría algo que no sabía, pues había pasado muchos años fuera de su hogar y ahora se sentía como si fuera un lugar completamente desconocido. De este modo averiguaba cosas sobre su tierra que supuestamente debía saber. Así, por ejemplo, se había enterado de la existencia de un grupo denominado Derad Shanvasajijri al cual pertenecían los tres. Para él era un nombre harto complicado de pronunciar, pero ellos, acostumbrados al ta'agra, lo decían con una soltura de ensueño. No sabía lo que quería decir, pero sabía que era el nombre del grupo rebelde más importante de toda Elsweyr, y al parecer no solamente luchaban contra el Mane de Dune.

Como todos los días, J'Skar había sido despertado con el ruido de las espadas y este no cesaría hasta pasadas unas siete o quizás ocho horas. Sin embargo, algo era distinto en el ambiente esa mañana. Los guardias que entrenaban se habían reducido en número y el instructor no vociferaba. Parecía más bien intranquilo. Comentaba algo de que debían estar preparados para resistir.

Sin que ninguno de los prisioneros se lo esperara, por la noche el sonido de las espadas se desató en la ciudad. Se escuchaban los gritos de guerra tras los muros del cuartel en el que estaban recluidos y se veían las columnas de humo lejanas sobre el tejado del edificio. Más no alcanzaban a ver desde allí. Había estallado un motín en la ciudad, algo que si bien entusiasmaba a los tres compañeros de sentencia del místico, a él le resultaba triste. Consideraba que ya había habido demasiada muerte entre los muros de la ciudad y que sus gentes habían sufrido suficiente.

–¡Rápido, hay que salir de aquí! –Gritó el que solía quejarse del Mane.

–Bien visto, genio. ¿También quieres que te traigan una jarra de cerveza? ¿Otros servicios, quizá? –Se burló el que solía frecuentar burdeles.

–¿Queréis callaros los dos? Ya casi lo tengo... –Se quejó el que solía hablar con un tono macabro. 

Hasta ese momento, J'Skar no se dió cuenta de que estaba forzando la cerradura de su cepo con la ayuda de una pequeña ganzúa que debía reservar para el momento adecuado. Una vez tuvo las manos libres, se encargó de las sogas que ataban sus pies. 

El místico pensó que, para hacer eso, podría haberlo intentado cualquier noche. No dijo nada, no quería hacerles enfurecer ahora que guardaba la esperanza de que le liberaran a él también. Eso nunca pasó, el experto en cerraduras liberó a sus compañeros y los tres se marcharon a toda prisa dejando allí a J'Skar. Resopló con cierta amargura.

–Ojalá se te rompa la ganzúa la próxima vez que termines esposado, bastardo –Le dijo a la nada cuando ya se hubieron marchado.

Se quedó pensando un rato en cómo podría salir de allí con las herramientas a su alcance, aunque apenas se podía considerar que tenía, y recordó que escapar de prisión por méritos propios era una asignatura suspendida para él. Sin embargo, con destino o sin él, su oportunidad pasó corriendo por el patio tras unos minutos.

–¡Eh! –Gritó.

El guardia frenó su carrera y, en un actoreflejo, colocó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Miró con recelo a J'Skar y a los tres cepos abiertos a su lado, sin entender muy bien. Vaciló unos instantes antes de decidir que sería mejor averiguar qué había pasado con los otros.

–¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo se han fugado? –Preguntó desde la lejanía.

–¿Demás? Aquí no había nadie.

–Aquí había cuatro prisioneros, os veía durante los entrenamientos de la mañana. Alguien ha abierto los cepos recientemente.

J'Skar se encogió de hombros. El muchacho, pues ahora que se había fijado no debía tener más de dieciséis años, se mostró inseguro ante el convencimiento del místico de que allí no había habido nadie. Solo para asegurarse, decidió comprobar si las cerraduras habían sido forzadas o no, pensando que no perdería nada por ello. Para hacerlo, el soldado tuvo que ponerse al lado de J'Skar, que, aunque su movilidad se viera muy mermada, todavía podía asestarle un golpe detrás de la rodilla con sus piernas. Al hacerlo, el chico cayó al suelo de rodillas y él le rodeó el cuello con sus piernas a modo de pinza.

–Abre el cepo –Le ordenó al muchacho.

–No tengo la llave –Replicó él tan claramente como pudo teniendo en cuenta que se estaba ahogando.

–¿No tienes una espada? Pues rompe el candado a golpes –Dijo J'Skar, impacientándose.

El soldado obedeció y trató de golpear el candado con la empuñadura de su arma desde esa posición tan incómoda. Tardó bastante, pero cuando lo consiguió J'Skar sintió la libertad como un soplo de aire fresco en el rostro. Se soltó las piernas rompiendo las ligaduras y, ya completamente liberado, cogió al chico del cuello y lo levantó. Parecía sumamente aterrorizado. Sin embargo, solamente le quitó la espada con su mano libre y le dejó caer al suelo antes de marcharse crujiendo el cuello y las muñecas.

No le resultó muy difícil encontrar el camino de salida, pronto salió al exterior del cuartel, situado en la zona alta de Dune, y vislumbró la carnicería pirotécnica que allí se había desatado. Caminó entre las tinieblas escuchando el crepitar de las llamas sobre la madera astillada a sus espaldas. Cuando era pequeño, sentía pavor hacia las flamas, ahora consideraba estúpido sentir terror hacia lo que era una simple forma de energía. El respeto, en cambio, nunca estaba de más. Cualquiera habría salido corriendo sin mirar atrás al ver el desastre que los rebeldes habían organizado, pero no él. No él, que ya había visto más hecatombes de las que podía contar con las manos. 

Miraba el cielo estrellado teñido por la espesa humareda que lo hacía parecer un lienzo sin terminar de pintar cuando el frío tacto del acero rozó la nuez de su cuello. Sin mover un pelo, bajó la vista y vio que al otro extremo de la espada, el extremo cómodo para ser precisos, había otro desconocido más, solo que esta vez no era un khajiita sino un bretón. Deseó, por una vez, estar junto al final no amenazante del arma, solo para variar un poco su rutina. Si ninguno de los dos decía nada, parecía que podían pasar horas antes de que sucediera nada interesante.

Una figura esbelta asomó detrás del corpulento espadachín y le dedicó una sonrisa perlada y afilada a J'Skar. El rostro le resultó conocido, aunque no supo si debía dedicarle un recibimiento grato u hostil. Ya le empezaba a costar encasillar aquella muchacha. 

Con dos dedos finos y prolongados, apartó el filo amenazador de su gaznate sin demasiado esfuerzo y solo entonces se permitió la sutil pero satírica reverencia que pareció costarles entender a casi todos los presentes.

–Fado, ¿has venido acaso a rescatar una princesa desvalida? Qué derroche de nobleza por tu parte el haberte traído contigo a toda tu... hueste –finalizó sin dejar de mirar al bretón malhumorado con cierta animadversión. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa amenazadora y macabra, algo que no intimidó en absoluto al místico–. Altamente responsable por tu parte, por otro lado, abandonar a tu hermana.

–Suenas enfadado, Ma'Skar. –J'Skar arrugó la nariz, como cada vez que escuchaba ese apodo–. Como sea, si vuelves a insinuar que no cuido de mi familia te corto la verga y se la doy de comer a los cerdos. –J'Skar soltó una risotada ronca, escéptica.

–Permíteme que lo dude. –Fado se enfureció y sacó de su funda cruzada a su espalda una espada corta. Parecía demasiado roma para servir en combate, mucha fachada. El místico pensó que, si así lo hubiera deseado, la habría desarmado sin pestañear. Sin embargo, no pensaba usar la hoja que tenía en la mano contra ella, su curiosidad hacia ella había vuelto a aparecer tan pronto la vio del lado de los Derad Shanvasajijri.

–¿Pero qué es esto? –Gruñó el bretón de repente, mirándole de hito a hito–, me habías dicho que merecía la pena sacarle de prisión.

–Eso creí –Masculló Fado entre dientes. 

Todo el resplandor de sus ojos se había esfumado, J'Skar creyó que le había tomado por quién no era. El bretón alzó su sable de nuevo y el khajiita sintió por segunda vez en un lapso de tiempo demasiado corto para su gusto el inconfundible roce álgido del metal en su garganta.

–Como sea, este se viene con nosotros.

–¿Así recluta sus miembros el Derad Shan... lo que sea?

Tanto el bretón como la chica fruncieron el ceño, sorpredidos de que J'Skar conociera el nombre de su grupo rebelde.

–El regreso a las raíces –Tradujo Fado automáticamente, sin pensar.

–Un nombre muy poético para una panda de rebeldes que solo se dedican a matar soldados sin conseguir mucha cosa más.

–El sarcasmo va a matarte, gato –Resopló el bretón, bajando el arma. 

Tenía intención de contestar, pero antes de que una respuesta ingeniosa aflorara de sus labios, la hoja de Fado corto el ambiente y el golpe seco y eficaz que sintió en la nunca le dejó sin aire antes de caer al suelo sin consciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en 3DJuegos.com, 14 de junio de 2014.
> 
> http://www.3djuegos.com/comunidad-foros/tema/30989884/0/dioses-de-arena-derad-shanvasajijri/  
> http://www.3djuegos.com/comunidad-foros/tema/30989882/0/dioses-de-arena-derad-shanvasajijri/


	4. El último engaño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La confianza es fuego, y el que juega con las llamas acaba por quemarse.

Estaba sentado en el suelo bajo el sol de mediodía. El sol que tanto odiaba. Con la espalda apoyada en la pequeña pared de ladrillo y la mano posada en la frente para que la luz no le cegara, escuchaba la conversación entre sus dos acompañantes y les miraba andar de un lado para otro. Al final bajó la vista, incluso cuando su pupila no era más que una simple rendija vertical tenía grandes dificultades para ver bajo el sol de Elsweyr. Jamás habría podido imaginar que una simple bola de fuego pudiera hacer arder una ciudad de ese modo.

Corinth era, en realidad, una ciudad muy agradable en comparación con otras situadas más al norte, pues estaba adentrada en la selva Tenmar y esta se encargaba de proporcionar un poco de sombra a los que tanto la ansiaban. Además, el ambiente era húmedo, muy lejos de la aridez infértil del norte de la provincia. Sin embargo, no todo era bueno allí, lo cierto era que J'Skar prefería las gentes de Dune o de Orcrest que las de Corinth, Senchal o Torval. Históricamente, Elsweyr se había separado en dos mitades: el desierto del norte y la selva del sur, Anequina y Pelletine. Por aquel entonces, las dos mitades volvían a encontrarse políticamente unidas, pero era tarde: las culturas se habían desarrollado de manera independiente. Por ello, la cultura de la guerra, la batalla y el honor que tanto había proliferado en Anequina era un mito en Tenmar, dónde la traición y el engaño abundaban más en los conflictos. La palabra es una buena solución a los problemas, le había dicho alguna vez J'Skar a Khamuzi en el templo de Kynareth, pero a su vez es el arma más peligrosa y retorcida jamás creada por el hombre.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pasear por las calles de la ciudad y había descubierto cantidad de curiosidades, como ingredientes alquímicos que no había ni soñado en toda su vida y mosquitos de colores increíbles que, por desgracia, si llegaban a tocarte debías visitar a un curandero al instante. Eso se lo había enseñado la experiencia. Era un sitio muy tranquilo, las calles le llamaban a pasear y a descubrir sus secretos y durante las noches el ambiente se tornaba jaranero y jovial. Por mala fortuna, él no podía unirse a esas festividades de propósito desconocido, pues en el fondo era un prisionero.

Le costaba recordar que estaba allí por obligación y no por voluntad. Un día se había despertado en una cama con el canto de un enorme pájaro de colores vivarachos en la ventana. Cuando se hubo levantado para contemplarle desde una menor distancia y apreciar todas sus maravillas se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera fue que, de algún modo, había cruzado el desierto mientras estaba inconsciente, pues esos árboles tan majestuosos no se veían en Dune; la segunda fue que era un mísero prisionero. Por motivos que le resultaban imposibles de deducir, el Derad le mantenía cautivo en esa casa de tres pisos, alojándole en la habitación más alta de todas. Habría escapado, pero pensó que prefería no hacerlo. ¿Para qué, si solo le causaría problemas y el Derad no le procuraba ningún mal?

Se había dado cuenta de que Fado trataba de enmascararlo con todos los medios a su alcance, aunque no sabía si lo hacía porque así se lo habían mandado o si en el fondo lo hacía porque se sentía culpable, recordando que le había noqueado ella misma. La tenía todo el día encima, como si le vigilara en todo momento. Era su sombra.

–¿No te cansas de soportarme? –Le había dicho J'Skar el tercer día de reclusión en Corinth.

–No estoy aquí como muestra de buena voluntad, Ma'Skar –Le había dicho ella.

Y, aún así, ella se encargaba de que todo cuanto rodeaba al místico fuera siempre de su agrado. Culpa, se dijo él en un intento de sofocar sus dudas.

Compromiso, se dijo de nuevo bajo el sol de mediodía, con la espalda apoyada contra la pequeña pared de ladrillo. Estoy aquí por compromiso, al igual que ella está allí por culpabilidad. Eso era lo que no paraba de decirse a sí mismo desde que ella le había pedido un favor y él, por motivos que le resultaban extraños, había aceptado.

Era algo supuestamente sencillo, y no comprendía porqué era el indicado para realizar la tarea, pero así lo había decidido ella. Debía acompañar a Gancol, un hábil espadachín proveniente de Hammerfell, y a Raksadarg “el Suave”, el khajiita que solía poner la fuerza bruta, en un encuentro con un desconocido en una pequeña plaza de la ciudad. Allí debían realizar una permuta y, quizás, intercambiar unas pocas palabras si era necesario. Eso era todo lo que le habían contado a J'Skar, así que efectivamente no era fácil comprender cual era su cometido, no parecía que los dos revolucionarios necesitaran de su ayuda.

–Deja de pasearte de un lado para otro, Gan. Me estás poniendo nervioso –Comentó el Suave, malhumorado, antes de ponerse de pie y enseñar orgulloso su colección de afilados colmillos.

Menudo memo, pensó J'Skar. La verdad era que él no estaba nervioso, pero sí que tenía una sensación muy extraña, como si tuviera una serpiente en las entrañas. Pensó que era a causa del comportamiento de los otros dos, cuando le miraban en escasas ocasiones siempre era en forma de inspección furtiva, y en algunos momentos hablaban entre ellos en susurros. Y, a pesar de todo, olvidaban que J'Skar seguía siendo un felino y, por tanto, tenía un oído muy fino. De todos modos, solo decían cosas como >, > o >, así que el místico pensó que si no lo comentaban con él era por una mera falta de confianza, mas no podía oprimir ese mal estar que florecía en su conciencia.

–Me paseo dónde y cuando quiero. ¿Qué vas a hacer, suavecito? ¿Me vas a acariciar con tus patitas mulliditas?

La discusión no prosiguió, un estallido de colores electrificados que iban desde el azul más oscuro hasta un blanco deslumbrante pasando por el violeta les llamó la atención a ambos. Miraron a J'Skar, quién fingió un accidente, y arrugaron la frente. El hechizo de relámpagos cumplió con su cometido: hacer que esos dos se callaran. El místico no aguantaba soportar sus discusiones, si dejaba que la más reciente prosiguiera sería la cuarta en una hora y poco más, demasiado para él. Discutían más que Fado y él mismo, algo que le resultaba sorprendente.

Siguió jugando con la magia durante largo rato, haciendo que una chispa de color azur revoloteara en zig-zag entre sus dedos a una velocidad aparentemente incontrolable. Luego fueron dos, y más tarde tres, que se fusionaron en una sola todavía más grande, más brillante, más veloz y más peligrosa. Y entonces, sin que ni el propio místico lo viera venir, la bola estalló.

Alzó la vista, confundido, y se encontró con un encapuchado que le miraba fijamente. Sus pequeños ojos negros como la noche resultaban penetrantes e inquietantes, y su sonrisa maliciosa le dotaba de un aire maquiavélico y perverso. Cuando enseñó los dientes, J'Skar, Gancol y Raksadarg observaron que le faltaban algunas piezas, y que las que quedaban tenían un aspecto podrido y desagradable. A su espalda portaba un báculo herrumbroso con una filigrana de metal en un extremo en forma de espiral; ni piedras preciosas ni cristales, sólo metal. Eso fue lo que le hizo a J'Skar preguntarse si ese báculo tenía o no propiedades mágicas, desde luego no parecía la clase de arma que usaría un mago sofisticado.

Posó una de sus manos sobre una de las espadas que llevaba cruzadas en la espalda a modo de amenaza, en la de acero para ser más precisos. Ya llevaba de nuevo todo su equipamiento habitual, a excepción de la pulsera de malaquita, que seguía en Dune. Se había despertado allí, en Corinth, y había descubierto que todas las pertenencias que tenía en el templo de Kynareth habían viajado hasta allí también. Fado..., musitó en el momento de su hallazgo.

–Tranquilo, J'Skar. –El khajiita sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al oír su nombre aflorando de esos labios mustios y desconocidos–. Oh, ¿acaso creías que no había oído acerca de tus... hazañas?

–No muchos lo han hecho, si se pueden considerar hazañas –Replicó él con tono flemático e insolente. Dejó su espada dónde estaba y bajó la mano, pensó que si se veía en la necesidad de combatir la magia resultaría más imprevisible para su rival.

–Ahórrate tu falsa modestia, conmigo no funciona.

–Basta –Interrumpió el Suave. Ni él ni el guardia rojo estaban siguiendo el ritmo de la conversación y eso le crispaba los nervios–. No nos embauques con tu charlatanería de mago y danos lo que hemos venido a buscar, asqueroso faquir.

El desconocido hechicero se puso a reír. Primero eran unos hipidos extraños y tímidos, luego fue una risa macabra y finalmente estalló en carcajadas. J'Skar frunció el ceño.

–Cuantas muestras de impaciencia puede llegar a mostrar el Derad Shanvasajijri antes de su inevitable final... –Si el mago no lo decía con verdadero pesar, desde luego era un buen actor.

El Suave se enfadó y apretó con mucha fuerza los nudillos, tanta que se escuchó un fuerte crujido. J'Skar le miró con el ceño todavía fruncido, empezaba a pensar que una temeridad terminaría causando un conflicto abierto si el mago seguía caminando por esa senda. Tal vez era lo que pretendía. Si era el caso, el místico pensó que era alguien inteligente, movido por motivos extraños, pero inteligente.

Gancol resultó más temperamental que J'Skar y sacó su sable de la vaina decorada con rubíes. El filo estaba excelentemente afilado y estaba hecho de buen acero, ligero. Era una buena arma, en las manos adecuadas podría resultar increíblemente letal.

–Cuidado, sucio hechicero. Un paso en falso y te abro la garganta. –Gancol debía sentir alguna especie de animadversión hacia los magos. Su tono de voz resultaba delator.

El aire empezó a crisparse, literalmente, con cientos de chispas imperceptibles a simple vista. J'Skar no se sentía muy a gusto con la situación, así que de sus manos había empezado a emanar una débil energía, sin pausa. Su intención era que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, pero tenía la impresión que, de hecho, el hechicero ya lo había notado de sobras. El conjuro del khajiita que surtía efecto en el aire era absolutamente indetectable para los dos miembros del grupo rebelde, pero no para un hechicero altamente entrenado, tan hábil como parecía ser ese que ahora le perforaba con la mirada nuevamente.

El mago se adelantó, gesto ante el que todo el mundo se tensó todavía más, e introdujo la mano en el interior de su túnica morada. De allí sacó unos cuantos sobres, todos atados con un cordón trenzado de color negro. J'Skar contó los sobres tan rápido cómo pudo sin que se le notara, había siete u ocho como mínimo. Se preguntó qué debía ser, pero obviamente no iba a preguntarlo.

–Bien, sucias alimañas, ya podéis marcharos –Dijo el mago arrojando los misteriosos envoltorios en dirección a los dos hombres del Derad.

El khajiita arrugó la frente y miró a sus dos compañeros, quienes ya habían iniciado la marcha a paso tranquilo mientras comentaban con satisfacción su gran triunfo. Todo lo que sucedió a continuación transcurrió como a cámara lenta, a velocidad ralentizada: el místico se dio cuenta del engaño, de cual era su propósito allí, de que él era el objeto de intercambio y de que Fado le había traicionado; quiso pensar que ella no era consciente de todo aquéllo, más que nada porque de ese modo no se sentiría tan estúpido. Alzó un poco los brazos, el mago se le acercaba peligrosamente; tenía los dos brazos alzados ya, el mago soltó un terrible rugido; sus dos palmas entraron en contacto en un golpe sordo que inundó la placita, los dos rebeldes se giraron para comprobar qué era lo que iba mal en su plan perfecto. Entonces, una onda expansiva partió de las manos del místico y recorrió toda la atmósfera de chispa en chispa en un destello cegador, inundando el lugar con su luz. El mago fue más hábil que los dos rebeldes, quienes únicamente se cubrieron el rostro con el antebrazo para no quedarse ciegos, y con un gesto casi hermoso levantó a su alrededor una poderosa custodia que lo protegió de la electricidad.

Fue en ese momento en el que el mago estaba levantando su escudo cuando la capucha que le cubría el rostro se deslizó hacia atrás y las dos miradas se encontraron más desafiantes que nunca. Los ojillos negros del que había resultado ser un altmer brillaban incluso más que el hechizo de J'Skar, y las dos rendijas verticales casi inapreciables del místico inspiraban temor y respeto. Se fijó en su rostro, viejo, gris y demacrado. La piel se le caía a tiras y, por un momento, juró que le había llegado a ver el hueso blanquecino y reseco en la parte del pómulo.

La acción y el tiempo volvieron a su curso normal y entonces, más raudo que nunca, J'Skar salió corriendo por el primer callejón que vio antes de que nadie más pudiera reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando los dos guerreros hubieron salido a su busca, él ya estaba saltando sobre unas cajas apostadas en el callejón, apoyándose en una barandilla y saltando para agarrarse de una biga que cruzaba la calle a dos metros y medio sobre el suelo. Un rayo abrió un agujero en una pared, por lo que J'Skar se consideró afortunado, pero el segundo disparo fue mucho más preciso: impactó sobre el palo de madera del que se sujetaba en ese momento y lo partió en dos. J'Skar aterrizó con una hábil voltereta a tiempo para ver cómo Gancol y Raksadarg huían despavoridos. Ellos ya tenían lo que buscaban, de modo que no había motivo para quedarse y luchar por una causa que ni les iba ni les venía. Mejor para el místico, ahora sólo tenía un rival.

¡Y qué rival! J'Skar tuvo que deslizarse a un lado nuevamente para que un tercer rayo no le atravesara la cabeza, pegado a la pared como si fuera su sombra y respirando aceleradamente con el corazón en la boca. No era el momento para asustarse, debía reemprender su marcha o moriría sobre seguro. Aguardó el momento preciso para esquivar el siguiente rayo, algo que apenas consiguió, antes de salir corriendo otra vez. Esta vez trepó apoyándose en el alféizar de su ventana más cercana y, saltando de una pared a la otra, llegó al tejado. Sin pensarlo demasiado, fue corriendo hasta el borde y esperó hasta la última pulgada para impulsarse y saltar a la siguiente casa. Un quinto rayo impactó en el lugar que unos segundos había ocupado su pie y las tejas saltaron por los aires. 

El final del trayecto para el místico llegó, pues ya no tenía adonde saltar o de qué agarrarse para salir de esta. Se giró, estaba en un callejón sin salida, en frente tenía al temible hechicero y a sus espaldas una gran caída hasta la plaza principal de la ciudad. Miró una vez más hacia abajo y se decidió.

–Está bien, salgamos de dudas –J'Skar esbozó una sonrisa–: veamos si eres un gran hechicero o si, por el contrario, sólo eres un viejo demacrado.

–¿A mi me llamas viejo? –Respondió mordaz el mago, denotando que sabía acerca del secreto mejor guardado del místico.

El khajiita sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío que le había recorrido la espalda cuando hubo escuchado su nombre de los labios de ese completo desconocido, cada vez parecía saber más y más sobre él. Se preguntó si le había estado estudiando previamente y, más importante aún, si era precisamente por eso que ansiaba ponerle las manos encima con tanto fervor.

Puso su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada de acero por segunda vez aquel mediodía, pero esta vez se lo pensó con mucho cuidado. Sus dedos danzaban con indecisión sobre el revestimiento de cuero de la empuñadura mientras miraba fijamente cómo su oponente sacaba por fin su báculo herrumbroso. El juego estaba parado por el momento, cada uno esperaba con la mano en su arma a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento hasta que el hechicero se hartó y le dirigió una nueva andanada de rayos al khajiita. Éste se echó a un lado y rodó por el suelo, todavía sin sacar su arma, únicamente esquivando. Bien, pensó J'Skar en ese momento, es impaciente. Eso es bueno para mi.

Los dos primeros los esquivó con facilidad, el segundo con algo más de dificultad, para el tercero tuvo que saltar, el cuarto no le impactó de lleno de milagro, el quinto lo esquivó prácticamente sin querer y el sexto le rozó su desgreñada melena cuando se agachó para dejarlo pasar. Por suerte, no hubo un séptimo rayo, pues estaba seguro de que de haber sido así no lo habría contado. Seis, contó. Se recompuso en el tiempo en el que el mago retomaba el aliento y de nuevo otra salva de rayos. Una vez más por los pelos, pero consiguió evadir todas las ofensivas bailando sobre el tejado.

Había contado aproximadamente cinco minutos de descanso. Ese era el tiempo que había tardado antes el hechicero en recomponer sus fuerzas. Sacó su espada, pero no fue la de acero la que desenvainó, sino una mucho más reluciente, brillante, ligera y afilada. Su color áureo resplandeció con el candente sol de mediodía y como una centella arrasó a su rival. El mago apenas si tenía tiempo para parar los golpes de la espada del místico, que danzaba con gracia arriba y abajo. J'Skar atacó por arriba primero, luego descendió girando sobre sí mismo ya atacó por lo bajo y finalmente asestó un golpe brutal saltando y acechando a su presa nuevamente desde arriba. El mago bloqueó el ataque con su vara y le echó a un lado, haciendo que aterrizara de rodillas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su arma estaba partida en dos mitades casi idénticas.

Las tiró a ambas al suelo, J'Skar sabía lo que se avecinaba: una nueva ronda de seis rayos encadenados. Había desaprovechado su oportunidad y no sabía si tendría otra, pero al menos lo intentaría. Sin embargo, cuando el mago levantó ambos brazos no salió ninguna descarga de entre sus dedos, era algo nuevo. J'Skar dejó de preocuparse por ese resplandor verde que daba vueltas en espiral a su alrededor, mirando la pequeña luz con cierta gracia y curiosidad. Relajó la mano y su espada de ámbar cayó al suelo, deslizándose tejado abajo.

–No hay porqué luchar, J'Skar. Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo, y si nos lo proponemos podemos llegar muy lejos juntos. Tan solo... deja las armas.

Sí, tiene razón, pensó él, no veo porqué debería esforzarme en luchar. Es mejor que yo en combate y ya no puedo resistir mucho más. De hecho, ya pensaba que de esta no salía. Y vaya, ahora tengo una oportunidad de oro... y no tengo espada. ¿No era yo el que siempre decía que la dialéctica era la herramienta del hombre sabio? Aquí hallo mi respuesta...

–No, aquí es dónde te equivocas –Dijo por fin el khajiita con sorprendente osadía, despertando de una ilusión con fuerzas que no sabía de dónde sacaba.

Una primera llamarada algo débil emanó de su mano derecha, como si fuera un ligero aviso. La segunda resultó algo más amenazadora, pero no fue hasta la tercera cuando el mago se vio obligado a retroceder, invadido por el asombro. J'Skar aprovechó esos instantes para buscar una alternativa a la lucha, miró hacia abajo nuevamente, pensando en la caída que había desde el tejado hasta la plaza dónde la gente charlaba despreocupadamente, una algo más grande que la primera. Se fijó en que uno o dos peatones habían reparado en su presencia y que miraban asombrados la lucha entre los dos magos allá arriba, señalando la acción con el índice y gritando perplejos. Volvió la vista hacia su contrincante, se había despistado por demasiado tiempo y el hechicero había tomado cierta ventaja recuperando el aliento.

J'Skar tuvo que evitar una nueva salva de relámpagos, siendo el mago consciente de que las ilusiones no funcionarían, antes de que ambos se pararan para respirar un poco más, extenuados. El místico se aproximó en carrera a su misterioso enemigo y, cuando lo creyó conveniente, saltó alzando con gesto bárbaro su hoja de acero, sujetándola con firmeza con ambas dos manos. Blandía su espada como si de una hacha roma se tratara, sin la delicadeza y la elegancia que caracterizaban la buena esgrima. Eso, al parecer, sorprendió en gran medida al elfo, que, aún con todo rastro de podredumbre todavía patente en su faz, consiguió dibujar el asombro en su mirada y en su expresión. 

Evitando la más ridícula de las ofensivas, alzó su mano con gesto solemne y un aura le rodeó por completo. Como si el aire se hubiera solidificado a su alrededor cual escudo enano, J'Skar se golpeó contra una barrera arcana con el hombro, que había logrado interponer justo a tiempo. Todavía en el aire, sintió como la custodia le empujaba hacia un lado y entonces cayó de bruces en las tejas viejas, destrozando todo el tejado de arenisca vermellona. Sin fuerza alguna y sin hacer ademán de querer evitarlo, el khajiita giró sobre sí mismo sin control aparente hasta el borde y, finalmente, quedó colgado de una mano. Midió a ojo cuantas brazadas le separaban del suelo, pero paró de contar cuando le parecieron demasiadas.

–¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan torpe y poco adiestrado en el arte de la guerra como tú haya llegado tan lejos? La buena fortuna que le sonríe a unos pocos siempre alcanza a sorprenderme hasta límites insospechados –Dijo el mago, mirando al místico desde la más soberbia superioridad. J'Skar tuvo la impresión de que estaba invadido por el asco.

Fingiendo querer ser salvado, el khajiita se agarró del tobillo del elfo. Incluso sin llegar a palpar su carne, con la tela de su túnica siempre de por medio, notó que el mago estaba podrido desde las raíces. Era como si se hubiera agarrado a un esqueleto inerte, endeble. Entonces sintió lástima por él, deseando saber si había sido la arrogancia o su mala estrella la que le había lanzado a esa espiral de putrefacción que su cuerpo no parecía que fuera a sobrevivir. 

Los majestuosos ropajes del poderoso hechicero empezaron a arder desde el tobillo, abriéndose camino por su pierna a gran velocidad y convirtiendo en jirones maltrechos toda la túnica. No tardó ni dos segundos en apagar las llamas, mas cuando el mago quiso darse cuenta J'Skar ya se había soltado. Miró hacia abajo, dónde tan solo vio un cúmulo de mercaderes fascinados ante tal escena y críos que gritaban emocionados. Suave como una flor de jacaranda, el mago descendió tal como si la gravedad fuera un cuento de viejas para que los zagales se asustaran.

-¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde se ha metido el escurridizo ratón?! -Le gritó a la multitud lleno de furia.

Nadie contestó, todo el mundo había enmudecido ante la presencia de tan putrefacto, temible y despreciable ser. Los más ancianos habían agachado la cabeza, deseando pasar desapercibidos, los mercaderes habían reanudando sus tratos forzosamente para fingir que allí no había pasado absolutamente nada y las madres abrazaban a sus hijos.

El hechicero, hombre de poca paciencia, no se lo pensó demasiado antes de dispararle un centelleante rayo a una de las mujeres que habían tenido la desgracia de estar presentes en el lugar erróneo en el momento inadecuado.

J'Skar, que hasta entonces había permanecido oculto tras unos tapices que colgaban del balcón del segundo piso de la casa en la que antes se habían enfrentado él y el mago, sintió que hasta allí había alcanzado su paciencia. No estaba dispuesto a tolerar que el hechicero masacrara al pueblo llano por su culpa. Siendo así, el místico saltó desde su posición hasta la placita inferior y aterrizó con una ágil voltereta. No tenía ninguna de sus espadas a mano, pues la de acero se le había caído cuando había huido del tejado saltando al balcón, pero todavía podía usar su magia. Enfurecido, golpeó tres veces al vacío con el puño cerrado, haciendo que de su ira brotaran tres candentes llamaradas de un escarlata intenso, más granate que el fuego natural. El mago esquivó la primera con elegancia digna de admiración, bloqueó la segunda y no pudo protegerse de la tercera, que le hizo caer al suelo de espaldas. Se había escuchado algún que otro > tras la intensa aparición de J'Skar, pero aparte de eso nadie dijo nada.

El hechicero se levantó y dibujó un triangulo en el aire con uno de sus lánguidos dedos. J'Skar sintió una furia creciente que cada vez le costaba más y más controlar. Ya no importaba a quién hiriera, tan solo tenía que golpear, machacar, destrozar a todo el que osara ponersele por delante. Una parte de él sabía que ese deseo irrefrenable por destruir todo a su paso no provenía de él, que se lo había impuesto el mago, pero a la otra parte, aún conocedora de ese hecho, no le importaba en absoluto el porqué de su ira, solamente deseaba descargarla. 

Había echado dos tenderetes abajo y había conseguido que la multitud se escondiera cuando su mente, todavía cautiva de un sentimiento destructivo que no le correspondía, se aclaró lo suficiente como para decidir que debía enfocar su agresividad hacia aquel que con mala intención se la había otorgado. Nunca se había visto capaz de hacer algo como aquello, pero incluso de su boca afloraron intensas llamaradas con un grito de furia intimidante. El mago se protegió alzando su túnica, frustrado al contemplar la impotencia de la escuela de la ilusión por segunda vez, y las llamas danzaron a su alrededor en una cúpula ígnea que cada vez se hacía más pequeña hasta que, finalmente, se extinguieron. 

El khajiita sintió como su habitual calma le era devuelta y contempló cómo tras la cortina de fuego no quedaba absolutamente nada. El hechicero había desaparecido. Nervioso, miró en derredor para comprobar si sólo se había cambiado de posición, pero tras pasar cinco minutos escudriñando cada rincón se dio por vencido y se permitió creer que se había marchado para no volver.

Arrepentido, observó cómo la gente salía de sus escondites y le miraba: algunos con odio; otros con temor; muy pocos con cierta admiración. Había derrotado al malvado, pero la gente le repudiaba de todos modos. ¡Qué sensación tan cruelmente familiar! Suspiró y agachó la cabeza dispuesto a marcharse, no quería causar más daño allí y no resultaría nada conveniente que la guardia hiciera acto de presencia en ese mismo instante. Eso iba a hacer cuando escuchó el sollozo de una niña no muy lejos de los puestos dónde se vendían frutas y hortalizas. Primero levantó las orejas, luego la mirada y finalmente se irguió para mirar qué sucedía. Se había formado un corro de curiosos alrededor de la niña.

Se acercó, pues compartía las ganas de saber qué sucedía de muchos de los presentes, y se abrió paso. En el centro, la niña que lloraba estaba de rodillas junto a una mujer joven, aparentemente sin consciencia. El rayo que lanzó el mago, pensó J'Skar. A empujones, apartó a los inútiles que allí le bloqueaban el paso y se agachó junto a la que dedujo que sería la madre de la chica. Le abrió el vestido hasta la altura de los pechos y comprobó que seguía respirando. El hechizo había impactado un poco más arriba de dónde latía su corazón, posiblemente por eso seguía viva, pero necesitaba atención con urgencia. J'Skar posó una palma sobre la otra y las dos juntas sobre la herida, cerró los ojos, se concentró y de sus manos emanó una tranquilizadora luz áurea, que emitía un suave y agradable tintineo. Bajo su palma, la herida se iba cerrando lentamente. Perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuanto había necesitado para unir de nuevo todo el tejido, pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se dio por satisfecho. Ahora necesitaban un curandero más hábil para sanarla completamente, pero se sintió dichoso al pensar que le había salvado la vida a esa mujer, a la madre de una niña.

El rumor de la gente hablando le volvió a los oídos, sin saber si habían callado cuando él practicaba su hechizo o si había estado tan concentrado que sencillamente no lo había escuchado. La que no medió palabra fue la chica, que allí seguía de rodillas junto al místico. Él trató de dedicarle su sonrisa más afable.

-¿Es tu mamá? -Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no pronunciaba esa palabra, pero recordaba que cuando él no era más que un crío solía llamar de ese modo a su madre. Era algo así como... un mote cariñoso. No estaba seguro, hacía demasiado que había perdido esas costumbres. 

La chica ladeó la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Es mi hermana -Dijo en un acento un tanto peculiar.

Automáticamente, a J'Skar le vino a la mente una imagen de Fado jugando con su hermana allá, en el templo de Kenarthiti. Recordó entonces que todavía tenía algo por hacer antes de abandonar Corinth. 

Le asintió a la chica con gesto cordial y ayudó a la muchacha, que había abierto los ojos de nuevo, a ponerse en pie.

-Tu hermana se preocupa mucho por ti -Le comentó J'Skar a la desconocida, asombrado de redescubrir la importancia de los vínculos familiares-. ¿Puedes andar?

-Sí, creo que sí.

J'Skar cogió un palo de madera que estaba en el suelo desde que él mismo había destrozado dos tenderetes y se lo tendió para que ella lo usara a modo de bastón. La joven lo cogió con gesto inseguro y J'Skar, acostumbrado a que le dieran la espalda, se marchó sin esperar nada a cambio a buscar sus espadas. Ya las tenía envainadas sobre sus hombros y estaba caminando callejón arriba cuando la voz de la chica surcó el aire.

-¡Eh! -J'Skar se giró, aunque no esperaba que le hablaran a él. La muchacha le miraba-. Gracias.

Le cogió con la guardia baja, no esperaba nunca que nadie le agradeciera lo que hacía. No supo que contestar, ni siquiera pudo articular un simple “De nada”. En su lugar, asintió levemente, inseguro, y se marchó a paso ligero de ese lugar.

Un rato más tarde, con las estrellas ya sobre su cabeza y el aire fresco de la noche silbándole en los oídos, llegó al casal en el que el Derad Shanvasajijri había establecido su no demasiado modesta base. La observaba oculto en una callejuela adyacente, cubierto desde las orejas hasta los pies con harapos viejos. Lo único que se le veían eran los ojos y las manos, el resto de su cuerpo permanecía escondido bajo la áspera tela. 

Pensó que entrar por la puerta principal sería una enorme imprudencia, después de lo sucedido suponía que el Derad esperaba no verle nunca jamás. Pensaba darles una sorpresa pues, pero más adelante. Por el momento sólo deseaba saldar cuentas con Fado, el resto no le importaban demasiado.

No le costó ni un ápice subir hasta la habitación que solía ocupar él antes de la encrucijada. El camino casi parecía preparado: mediante unas escaleras de mano subió al edificio de enfrente y desde allí saltó al árbol que daba a su ventana. Las escaleras le daban mala espina, pero no encontró el motivo por el que nadie de la revolución querría verle allí. Nadie salvo, quizás, la khajiita que le había arrastrado hasta allí. 

No se sorprendió pues al encontrarla esperándole en su habitación. Se quitó la capucha y dejó al descubierto todo su rostro, bajando el trozo de tela que le cubría desde el cuello hasta el puente de la nariz.

-¡Sigues vivo! -Exclamó Fado con, a ojos del místico, fingida alegría.

Él se acercó a la chica con grandes, airadas zancadas. Cuando la tuvo al alcance, agarró su delicado cuello con una sola mano y la levantó tres palmos del suelo. La miró directamente a los ojos, intentando descubrir ese detalle que no encaja y que delata toda su actuación, que desvela que la chica estaba actuando al expresar primero alegría al verle y luego terror al sentir su mano en el cuello. No lo encontró.

-¿Acaso te sorprende? ¿Debería estar muerto? ¿O me habíais reservado un destino más cruel todavía? -Las palabras afloraban de los labios del khajiita plagadas de odio. Ella se revolvió y pataleó en el aire, emitiendo un penoso gorgoteo que dejaba claro que se estaba ahogando.

-Yo no lo sabía, te lo juro por Kenarthiti, Baan Dar y las kha'jay. Digo la verdad, ¡tienes que creerme!

-¿Cómo te creí cuando nos conocimos, que no hablabas la lengua común? ¿Cómo te creí en el templo, que eras mi aliada, mi amiga? Y luego descubrí en Dune que sí hablabas mi idioma. Peor aún: ¡luego de creerte mi compañera me tendiste una trampa y me secuestraste! Y me desperté en esta ciudad en la que todos me miraban mal y sólo tú me sonreías de vez en cuando. Y me engañaste de nuevo, maldita seas, me dijiste que acompañara a ese par de inútiles para protegerles, ¡y luego ha resultado que me iban a intercambiar! ¿Y me pides que te crea? Has sobrepasado los límites de mi paciencia.

-Me dijeron que no iba a sucederte nada -Gimoteó la khajiita con desesperación.

-Guárdate tus berridos para otro.

J'Skar, todavía sin soltar a la muchacha, puso rumbo hacia la ventana mientras ella pataleaba incansable. Ya estaba abierta de cuando él había entrado, y el viento soplaba con más fuerza que antes. Era como un plañido de dolor, como si llorara. Eso le pareció al khajiita, quizás no debía cometer la atrocidad que planeaba llevar a cabo, quizás todo era un error. Pero estaba furioso, así que no le dio más vueltas antes de arrastrar a Fado fuera de los límites de la habitación. Ella chilló, asustada, al ver que bajo sus pies no había suelo.

-Por favor... por favor... -Repetía una y otra vez.

Tenía ambas manos sobre la muñeca de J'Skar y se aferraba a ella con sorprendente fuerza, nacida de la desesperación al contemplar la muerte tan de cerca. Movía las piernas con exaltación insólita y se había puesto a llorar a causa del terrible miedo que sentía, pero su opresor no se ablandó en ningún momento, duro como una roca y frío como el acero. Sin embargo, durante unos breves instantes J'Skar dudó de que lo que iba a hacer fuera correcto. ¿Y si Fado decía la verdad? Entonces la estaría castigando por unos crímenes que no le correspondían. Pero, ¿cómo iba a confiar ahora en ella, después de todo lo sucedido? 

-Por favor...

Él agitó la cabeza, confuso. Se estaba dejando embaucar de nuevo por las dotes dramáticas de esa fantástica actriz, tenía que ser eso. Lo había decidido hacía horas, ahora no podía echarse atrás. El gorgoteo de la khajiita le indicó que, sin darse cuenta, había constreñido demasiado la atadura entorno a su delicado cuello, de modo que aflojó un poco, por una compasión que deseaba no sentir pero que allí estaba. Al sentir que la mano entorno a su cuello se abría ligeramente, Fado soltó un nuevo chillido cargado de miedo, pensando que iba a precipitarse en el vacío.

-¡Me dijeron que me ganara tu confianza! Eso fue lo que me dijeron los de arriba. Que te necesitaban. Yo creí que te querían reclutar para la rebelión, porque te creían un guerrero feroz. O eso les dije yo que eras antes del ataque a Dune. -Cuando Fado hubo empezado a hablar, J'Skar recapacitó. Tras pensarlo un poco, la entró en la habitación y le ordenó que se sentara en el marco de la ventana, cruzado de brazos y todavía con rencor. Ella, tranquila al sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, respiró antes de sentarse y continuar hablando-: Te trajeron hasta aquí, conmigo y unos cuantos más, porque, supuestamente, querían probar tus habilidades. Me dijeron que debía esforzarme para involucrarte en las actividades del grupo, que aprendieras porqué luchamos en el Derad y que quisieras ayudarnos tú también. Así que eso hice. Al principio siguiendo órdenes, luego por convicción propia. Cada día que pasaba creía con más firmeza que te necesitábamos de nuestro lado, un guerrero hábil, un mago inteligente. Intenté ganarme tu confianza. Me sorprendió que no te mostraras reacio a tratar conmigo después de lo de Dune, pero eso sólo me ayudó a reafirmarme, a creer todavía más que te quería... que te queríamos a nuestro lado. De noble corazón. Uno de estos días me dijeron que tenían que hacer un intercambio, a ver si conseguía convencerte para que fueras con ellos.

-¿Quién te lo pidió? -Quiso saber J'Skar, que prestaba sus cinco sentidos con tal de coger todos los detalles de aquella historia.

-Dar'Ghul. Uno de los más altos cargos del Derad. 

-¿Sigue aquí, en Corinth?

Fado agitó la cabeza de lado a lado antes de seguir.

-Luego, después de que os marcharais, me enteré escuchando de soslayo una conversación que supuestamente no debía escuchar que eras tú lo que pretendían intercambiar a cambio de unos pasaportes falsos para entrar en la capital bajo la protección de la embajada Thalmor. Querían inmunidad diplomática. Pretenden atacar en la capital, Torval, creo. Algo así como una protesta por su indolencia en relación con los hechos de Dune. Llevo horas rezando por tu bien estar a Masser y Secunda. Suerte que han escuchado mis plegarias -Respiró ella.

J'Skar asintió, eso tenía sentido. Lo que les había dado el hechicero a los revolucionarios bien podrían ser unos pasaportes. Sin embargo, estaba más interesado en el hombre que había tratado de darle caza que en el Derad y sus batallas.

-¿Cómo contactó Dar'Ghul con el hombre de los pasaportes? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sabes qué quiere de mi?

Fado volvió a negar con la cabeza, insegura.

-¿Me crees ahora?

J'Skar titubeó antes de responder. Tras meditar su respuesta, levantó su puño para que Fado lo viera bien.

-Para mi sigues siendo una sucia mentirosa porque -Levantó su primer dedo- no has parado de engañarme desde que nos conocemos -Levantó su segundo dedo-, la historia que me acabas de contar bien podría ser inventada y no me la voy a creer hasta que contacte con ese tal Dar'Ghul -Otro dedo más-, la próxima vez que alguien que te importe esté en peligro, si es que yo te importo, deja de rezar y sal a buscarle -Y un último dedo-, estoy harto de arriesgar mi vida por problemas que, fíjate, vienen todos de ti.

-Te acompañaré. Buscaremos a Dar'Ghul y hallarás todas tus respuestas -Le propuso Fado a modo de súplica.

-No, Fado, te equivocas. Buscaré mis respuestas y tú no vas a venir conmigo. Mejor solo que mal acompañado.

Y la empujó ventana abajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en 3DJuegos.com, 10 de agosto de 2014.
> 
> http://www.3djuegos.com/comunidad-foros/tema/32073811/0/dioses-de-arena-el-ultimo-engano/  
> http://www.3djuegos.com/comunidad-foros/tema/32083609/0/dioses-de-arena-el-ultimo-engano/


	5. La revelación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K'ren-Dar Jarnaihn es una víctima más de la guerra civil en Elsweyr, de las intrigas políticas y de misterios que no alcanza a comprender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Última publicación sustraída de 3DJuegos.com (De mi misma autoría). O lo que es lo mismo: el resto de la historia está sin escribir. Margen habitual entre publicación de capítulos: trimestral.

El líder de la expedición levantó el puño y se agazapó sobre la crin de su caballo, expectante cual presa que espera escuchar un sonido que delate a su ávido depredador. Los cuatro jinetes que le precedían mimetizaron sus acciones mientras trataban de tranquilizar sus monturas con suaves susurros y golpes amistosos en sus cuellos. Todos miraron a cada lado preparados para lo peor, escudriñando todos y cada uno de los rincones guarecidos por las sombras de la selva. Se trataba de un grupo de hábiles cazadores, guerreros o magos, todos curtidos en el campo de batalla, mas en una de las monturas cabalgaba un muchacho de no más de quince años, abrazado a la cintura de un guerrero oculto tras una larga túnica de chalís y la capucha echada tan adelante que no se podía lograr siquiera intuir la silueta de sus ojos. Sin embargo, cualquiera habría jurado percibir un destello mentolado cargado de furia entre las sombras de su rostro.

El muchacho cedió ante el pánico y se revolvió sobre la silla, acto que no hizo sino crispar el animal sobre el que montaba. El ruano relinchó y rampó sobre sus patas traseras, resoplando con fuerza y observando a su alrededor con mirada demente. El resto de animales enloquecieron al instante al ver como su hermano de raza perdía los estribos y pronto el escuadrón se dispersó en la densidad de la selva.

El guerrero que iba cubierto por la gran, elegante túnica musitó unas palabras tranquilizadoras que el muchacho, ahora en el suelo, no logró comprender, aunque habría dado lo que fuera con tal de lograrlo al contemplar maravillado cómo el caballo sobre el que montaba se calmaba al instante. El hombre, que aún sin ser demasiado alto tenía un porte noble, bajó de la silla con un movimiento raudo y le tendió la mano al chico, que agradecido la tomó y se levantó. Había tratado de imitar al guerrero, pero su torpeza consiguió que resbalara y volviera a caer sobre el lodo que cubría el camino, salpicando de barro las botas y la túnica de color oscuro del jinete. Para sorpresa del muchacho, éste se disculpó, se quitó un guante y le ofreció la mano desnuda.

Cuando se incorporó, el muchacho trató de acercarse lo suficiente como para ver de cerca el rostro de su admirado caballero de capa dorada y raudo corcel, mas el hombre fue más rápido y le posó la mano enguantada sobre su frente para evitar que se acercara de más. Le dio la espalda y embutió su mano dentro del guante de cuero que se había quitado. Entonces, sin dar más explicaciones, se adentró en la negrura salvaje dejando detrás de sí únicamente el sonido de sus botas chapoteando en el lodo a cada paso.

El joven miró en derredor, parecía que la única compañía que le quedaba era el ruano azulado de su protector. Estaba asustado, pues alguna maléfica criatura acechaba entre las sombras y ahora él y su conocido equino eran una presa insultantemente fácil. A pesar de esta verdad aplastante, el caballo ahora zarandeaba su cola pasivamente, olisqueando al chico en busca de algo que comer. Así pues, el muchacho sacó una manzana de su bolsa y se la tendió al ruano, que no le arrancó tres dedos de puro milagro. Se preguntó qué era lo que habría dicho el guerrero para que ahora estuviera tan tranquilo.

Quiso salir de allí tan rápido como se lo permitieran sus piernas, pero al observar atentamente una vez más al animal descartó la idea. Supo que debía quedarse a su lado, sin importar qué. Así pues, el joven se arremangó los brazos de la túnica de arpillera y se quedó esperando en jarras, aguardando a que sucediera algo, lo que fuera.

–Por cierto, mi nombre es Ren. Bueno, en realidad es K'ren-Dar Jarnaihn, pero todo el mundo me llama Ren. Ojalá pudieras contestarme y decirme cómo te llamas tú -Suspiró el muchacho.

–Se llama Dumac –Apuntó una voz al otro lado del animal.

Ren se asomó para ver quién había más allá y encontró al resto de la partida, todos sobre sus monturas a excepción del hombre que había hablado. Los dos guerreros, nacidos de la misma madre, sonreían, el mago había dibujado en su rostro una expresión indescifrable y el líder miraba a Ren con ojos fríos y expresión severa. Además, el muchacho alanzó a ver una sonrisa dibujada entre los labios del misterioso encapuchado, que ya había subido a lomos de su caballo. Recordó la primera visión de sus ojos y visualizó ese brillo lleno de odio que había vislumbrado. Seguidamente se preguntó si se trataba del mismo hombre en las dos ocasiones.

Hacía ya largo rato que el grupo cabalgaba en dirección a Torval tras haber dado caza a un espantoso lobisome que acechaba en la espesura de Tenmar, cuya cabeza colgaba de una alforja atada al caballo del líder de la expedición. 

–Todavía no nos has dicho porqué tanto esmero para entrar en la ciudad –Dijo uno de los dos hermanos, adelantando su montura para hacerla caminar junto al ruano azulado.

Ren puso atención a la respuesta del desconocido.

–Ni falta que hace. ¿Acaso te he preguntado yo porqué desapareces todas las noches junto a tu hermana?

El guerrero palideció notablemente tras su espeso pelaje castaño oscuro, moteado con infinitud de manchas irregulares. Espoleó violentamente a su bayo y cabalgó junto al líder de la partida, avanzando raudo y sin mirar de nuevo al encapuchado. Ren frunció el ceño, el caballero parecía querer conseguir que todo el mundo se alejara de él y, sin embargo, cuando le había hallado perdido en el camino hacia la capital, había detenido toda la partida con tal de proporcionarle auxilio y, aún sin el permiso de su líder, había dejado que el muchacho cabalgara junto a él. El joven apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron.

–¿Porqué lo has hecho? –Quiso saber, atreviéndose a hablar por fin.

–¿El qué?

–Salvarme. Estaba perdido en el camino y cuando nos cruzamos me ayudaste aún cuando tus compañeros te decían que no lo hicieras. Ignoraste a la gente en la que confías para rescatarme y ahora no me diriges la palabra.

–¿No te estoy hablando ahora?

–Sí, pero...

–Entonces no comprendo lo que me estás diciendo.

El muchacho gruñó audiblemente, haciendo que el ruano se sacudiera y casi le tirara al suelo por segunda vez.

–Claro que lo comprendes. No me has preguntado ni siquiera cómo me llamo...

–Te llamas K'ren-Dar Jarnaihn, no tengo por costumbre preguntar las cosas que ya sé.

–... y no te has presentado.

Se hizo el silencio. El guerrero agarró con fuerza las riendas de su montura y Ren incluso alcanzó a escuchar el sonido del cuero doblegándose bajo la fuerza de los dedos del jinete, un sonido casi imperceptible a menos que se permaneciera en completo silencio. También oía como un eco perdido en la lejanía el cantar de los pájaros, ya los imaginaba izando sus enormes alas de vistosos colores al viento. Por supuesto, también escuchaba los sonidos propios de una partida como aquellas: los cascos de los caballos trotando sobre el camino de tierra, el chapoteo del agua bajo su peso, las animadas conversaciones entre invictos cazadores y la tos de alguno de ellos. 

El líder de la partida oteó el anillo exterior de murallas que rodeaban la ciudad, alzándose imponentes en un horizonte teñido por la paleta de un pintor desordenado. Les hizo una señal al resto y todos espolearon sus monturas, acercándose al galope a la majestuosa metrópolis. La guardia les reconoció enseguida y abrió las ciclópeas puertas de hierro pesado aún cuando el grupo cabalgaba a gran distancia de la entrada. La puerta este era la más importante de las tres entradas a la capital, y se notaba sólo con ver la actividad fuera de sus muros. Un mercado. Era extraño, uno normalmente pensaría que los mercados estaban en el interior de las murallas, no a sus puertas, y en cierto modo así era. El mercado más esplendoroso de la ciudad y puede que de toda la provincia estaba, en efecto, dentro de la ciudad, pero eso no impedía que algunos mercaderes vieran en la entrada y salida de transeúntes una oportunidad de negocio. Algunos vendían vasijas de terracota y ollas de cerámica, otros tapices de colores vistosos como la misma selva, la mayoría vendían comida aprovechándose de quienes llegaban demasiado hambrientos como para esperar a pisar el interior o de los que habían salido con prisas y se habían olvidado de la comida. Siempre había despistados.

El bullicio había llegado a las orejas de Ren y ahora las perforaban sin piedad. Jamás lo habría imaginado, pero echaba de menos la inquietante tranquilidad de Tenmar, el sonido de algún animal que podría ser su cazador y el de las hojas demasiado grandes y pesadas al viento. Se tapó las orejas con las manos, irritado.

–Eres muy sensible, K'ren-Dar Jarnaihn. Si esto te molesta no quiero pensar qué pasará cuando estemos dentro de la ciudad –Observó el guerrero con aire mordaz mientras su caballo caminaba al paso bajo las vueltas de la entrada.

–Por el amor de Alkosh, llámame Ren de una maldita vez. Mi madre estaba inspirada el día que me bautizó, pero no se lo agradezco.

–No me gusta Ren. Creo que te voy a llamar Monje. 

–No soy un monje, soy un... espera, ¿qué has dicho?

Ren frunció el ceño, consiguiendo que las arrugas que se formaron en su frente borraran esa apariencia imberbe tan propia de él. Estaba sorprendido cuanto menos.

–¿He dicho algo que no debiera, quizá? Porque si es un secreto simplemente puedo llamarte K'ren-Dar Jarnaihn. Prefiero eso a llamarte Ren.

–N-no es un secreto –Titubeó el muchacho–. Es que... ¿cómo sabes que soy sacerdote? No he hecho ningún comentario al respecto, llevo mi amuleto por debajo del atuendo y ni siquiera visto la túnica propia de un religioso. Tampoco llevo las pinturas características y...

–El hábito no hace al monje, ¿lo has escuchado alguna vez? Lo sé porque lo eres, y se te nota. Fin del asunto. Y ahora dime, ¿qué te ha llevado a unirte a los religiosos de la capital, los más ruidosos, si no te gusta alardear de lo que eres? Yo me habría quedado en el pueblucho del que probablemente procedes si no tuviera más intención que dedicarle mi vida y devoción a algún dios que, por cierto, lo más posible es que te ignore por siempre jamás.

–No tengas la cara dura de hablarme así, no eres nadie.

–Todo el mundo es alguien.

–Eso ya lo sé –Protestó el sacerdote, que empezaba a molestarse–, lo que quiero decir es...

–Todo el mundo es alguien. Ya sé lo que quieres decir, el que no me ha entendido eres tú.

–Esa es una versión muy idílica del mundo –Protestó el muchacho.

–Suelen decírmelo. Sin embargo, yo sigo pensando que es todavía más idílico creer que los dioses nos escuchan. Prefiero creer en las personas y en su talento que no en entes que han demostrado ignorar las guerras mundanales que libramos porque sí. No les culpo, si yo fuera un dios probablemente sería peor que ellos. Los hombres no merecemos su atención, y por eso no voy a suplicar por ella.

–Eso es cruel, es horrible. ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? Los dioses son nuestros guardianes.

–Bueno, pues yo creo que cuando creía en su bondad era más un peón de sus juegos que no un hombre libre. 

–¿Un peón? Eso suena algo presuntuoso.

–Y lo que acabas de decir tú te acaba de delatar. Si ser un peón es sonar presuntuoso, no quiero imaginar lo que significaría decir ser un... adalid, pongamos por ejemplo. O quizás es lo mismo. Nunca lo he tenido muy claro.

–Basta de cháchara, mago, deja al crío y vamos a ver al administrador del Mane.

Ren miró a su alrededor y vio que se habían adentrado en el anillo interior de la colosal capital. Hablando con ese hombre había perdido toda noción espacio-temporal, absorto en sus palabras no había sido consciente del momento en el que habían pasado por la segunda puerta. Pensaba en ello una y otra vez a un ritmo poco saludable, le dolía que las palabras del desconocido estallaran en su cabeza con tanta fuerza, tanta contundencia, tanto sentido. Estaba completamente convencido de que los dioses eran benignos, que velaban por los buenos paisanos que les respetaban y les rezaban y que toleraban a todos cuantos no realizaran actos malignos, pero aún así no supo contradecirle en el momento adecuado. No había tenido palabras. Menudo sacerdote estaba hecho.

Se consoló pensando que, técnicamente, todavía no se podía considerar como tal y que tenía un largo aprendizaje por delante. Estaba dispuesto a aprender con ganas bajo la tutela de algún mentor en el minarete de la ciudad consagrado a las lunas y a Riddle'Thar. Ningún dios era superior a otro, pero Ren sabía que Riddle'Thar era el centro de todo lo establecido y que sin él el mundo se sumiría en un caos incontrolable. Los dioses sí que hacían cosas buenas por todos los que se pudieran considerar honrados, de modo que si el encapuchado no estaba de acuerdo, seguro que no era alguien digno de ese adjetivo. De repente, Ren sintió un odio injustificado hacia él.

Se fijó, ahora sí, en el paisaje que le rodeaba. Jamás había estado en la capital, mucho menos aún en la zona más rica, próspera y segura de toda la provincia. Edificios altos, avenidas anchas y pavimentadas con losas blancas. Al fondo, la silueta de un palacio de dimensiones incomparables, con sus minaretes sobresaliendo entre las nubes, y algo apartado en el fondo de la estampa, un templo. El templo, se dijo. Ardía en deseos de escudriñar cada rincón sagrado, le estuviera permitido o no. Por primera vez en su vida dudó de que la Ciudad Imperial fuera la metrópolis más esplendorosa, espectacular, rica y envidiable del imperio, pues en aquel momento no se le pudo ocurrir ningún lugar que se comparase con Torval.

Se fijó en un último detalle antes de bajar del ruano llamado Dumac: el mago no parecía en absoluto maravillado. Si estaba en lo cierto, era la primera vez que visitaba la ciudad, ¿cómo podía alguien que no hubiera visto jamás semejante maravilla mostrarse tan apático? La única respuesta coherente que se le ocurrió es que ya hubiera visto cosas más deslumbrantes, pero le pareció una contradicción en sí misma. Trató de borrarlo de su mente y bajar cuanto antes del caballo, de lo contrario alguno de esos mercenarios lo haría por él y estaba convencido de que no quería que eso pasara.

El líder del grupo, el que portaba la repulsiva testa de lobisome atada a la montura, espoleó a su caballo y el sonido de los cascos contra el suelo al trote inundó el silencio que se había formado lentamente. Pronto le siguieron los ruidos de otros tres caballos, mas había uno que restaba inmóvil. No le hizo falta mirar a su jinete para saber de quién se trataba. Ni siquiera le habría hecho falta ver al animal, con decirle que alguien se había quedado atrás le bastaba.

–¿Necesitas algo más? –Dejó ir, no sin cierto hastío.

El desconocido sonrió con un aire poco misterioso, simplemente complacido. A Ren le extrañó, todo cuanto le envolvía era misticismo (el brillo amenazante de sus ojos, la capucha, la túnica larga y hasta los guantes), menos aquella sonrisa. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello antes de que el encapuchado espoleara su caballo, dando caza al resto de la partida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un hombre extraño, pensó Ren, diría que hasta está medio tarumba.

Olvidado todo aquello, ahora estaba dentro de la ciudad. No tenía que preocuparse por los guardias, las bestias del bosque o, en definitiva, cualquier criatura que pudiera suponer un problema para llegar a su meta. Todo lo que debía de hacer era andar hasta el templo. Parecía tan fácil por fin, tantos años soñando con conocer las maravillas de la ciudad y de su templo, su riqueza cultural, la sabiduría de sus libros, gentes y calles, la compasión de sus mandatarios y el altruismo de sus religiosos...

–Largo –Le espetó el anciano sacerdote que había frente a las puertas del templo una vez hubo llegado y hubo expresado sus deseos de ser uno más. Uno de ellos.

–Pero...

–¿Estas sordo? Esto no es un centro de caridad, lárgate mocoso. Aún me vas a pegar tus pulgas.

–¡No tengo pulgas! –Se enfadó Ren. Entonces algo le picó detrás de una oreja y se ruborizó ligeramente, bajando la voz–. Bueno, puede que unas pocas. Pero eso no es justo, ¡llevo días en la jungla!

–Ya se nota, ya.

–Creí que el culto a los dioses aquí era... no sé, puro y sincero, que acogeríais a uno más. A un muchacho perdido –Ren empezó a dramatizar poéticamente– entre las incógnitas de la vida y la muerte que sólo busca el amparo protector de la sabiduría de los dioses y...

–Sí sí sí, su magnanimidad y la del hombre. No eres el primero que intenta convencerme con un discurso poco más que patético. Y ahora largo antes de que llame a uno de tus dioses para que te fulmine con un rayo.

–¡Los dioses no lanzan rayos porque sí! –Ren ardía de indignación.

Comprendió que tratar de discutir con ese anciano sería inútil, una perdida de tiempo para él y, con suerte, un entretenimiento para ese cabeza hueca. Se dio la vuelta y pateó una piedra del camino antes de echar a andar hacia ningún lugar. Las puertas de sus sueños le acababan de quedar vetadas por siempre jamás y todo porque él había creído en las mentiras del hombre, en las vanas promesas de los predicadores y en su fe ciega. Ahora estaba convencido del todo de que lo que le había dicho el mago no era más que una sarta de bobadas. No es el hombre quién se apoya entre sí y los dioses quienes les ignoran, sino justo al revés.

Todo era una farsa. Jamás se había sentido tan decepcionado con el mundo, con todos y con todo. Lo había deseado desde que era un crío, le había entregado su corazón a las lunas a sorprendentemente temprana edad y desde entonces su único anhelo había sido convertirse en sacerdote, en un religioso consagrado. No podía, ¿y porqué? Porque el hombre se había interpuesto entre su partida y su meta, le había vallado el camino, porque sí. La furia creciente en su interior no tenía precedentes, pero no pensaba dejar que un pequeño bache le hundiera del todo. Hallaría el modo de arreglar las cosas.

La piedra que había ido pateando a lo largo de su caminata le había conducido hasta las puertas de un local de ambiente jaranero, en su interior se escuchaban las risotadas roncas de unos pocos borrachos y las risillas algo más educadas de las mujeres, todo acompañado con música poco afinada y muchas, muchas voces. La gente se divertía. Ren pensó que quizás sería buena idea entrar a echar un vistazo, así tal vez lograba desenfadarse un poco con el mundo y podría pensar las cosas con más serenidad y objetividad. Inspiró hondo y abrió la puerta de par en par.

El interior estaba pobremente iluminado con candelabros rojos, color predominante mirara por dónde mirara. Se dio cuenta en seguida de que la gente de aquel lugar no tenía vergüenza o pudor alguno, caminando las mujeres semidesnudas y algunas con todo el torso al descubierto. Los hombres, por su parte, no tenían reparos en contemplarlas como si fueran vulgares objetos que uno pudiera despreciar. Esto es un antro de perversión, nada más, se dijo el muchacho, horrorizado. Entonces se le acercó una muchacha joven e igualmente desnuda, con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. Al verla, Ren sintió cómo el color le subía a las mejillas irremediablemente. No seas bobo, se ordenó, sólo quiere tu dinero.

–¿Te sirvo algo, ricura?

Saltaron todas las alarmas, no supo qué contestar. Lo que de verdad, de verdad deseaba hacer era salir de allí y cuanto antes mejor, sabiendo que había cometido un error, que había malinterpretado la alegría del lugar. No era eso lo que buscaba, y ni siquiera se le acercaba. Sin embargo, lo que sus labios pronunciaron no se pareció en demasía a la negación que supuestamente debía darles.

–Bueno, ehm... ¿qué se suele tomar? –Musitó, nervioso.

–Oh, ya veo. No has venido nunca, ¿verdad? Y además estás sólo. Vaya, pues eso tiene solución, no te preocupes.

La muchacha, que se había acercado demasiado, se volvió a ir tan fugaz como había llegado, lo que hizo que Ren se sintiera libre. Sin embargo, creyó que tendría tiempo de echar un vistazo más, lleno de asco, estancia a través. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, alguien le tomó de la mano y le arrastró en contra de su voluntad a un rincón, sentándole en unos sillones algo viejos de terciopelo rojo y con muchos, demasiados cojines. Ese alguien le puso una copa en la mano y se sentó en su regazo. Entonces reconoció a la muchacha de sonrisa encantadora. Estúpido, tendría que haberse marchado cuando todavía estaba a tiempo.

Forzado por el silencio tan incómodo que se había formado entre ambos, le dio un sorbo al contenido de la copa. No lo escupió de milagro, pero estaba seguro de que verle atragantarse de ese modo habría resultado muy divertido. No para él, eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, a la muchacha no pareció divertirle lo más mínimo, ni le pareció adorable ni ninguna otra reacción que se pudiera imaginar. Simplemente lo ignoró. Mejor, le ahorró la vergüenza.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Eres un noble guerrero? –A Ren le pareció extraña la entonación que había usado al decir “noble guerrero”, pero trató de no darle importancia–. Oh, sí, te veo en el campo de batalla con una gran, majestuosa espada.

–¿Qué? ¡No, nada de eso! Ni siquiera tengo espada. –La chica dibujó una expresión facial muy exagerada, sorprendida y, porqué no, decepcionada y asqueada. Ren se aclaró la garganta–. Bueno, podríamos decir que tengo un puñal que uso de vez en cuando. –La chica se echó a reír, lo que hizo que el rubor regresara a las mejillas del muchacho–. ¿Qué?

–Nada, nada, no pasa nada. Es bueno que lo reconozcas.

–¿Reconocer qué? No veo qué tiene de malo usar puñal en el campo de batalla. Aunque yo soy más de pequeñas contiendas, ya sabes. Las batallas multitudinarias no son lo mío.

De nuevo, la chica se echó a reír, esta vez haciendo todavía más estruendo que antes.

–Eres hombre de combate igual, uno a uno, veo.

–Sí. Osea, si puedo evitarlo mejor, pero si hay que luchar pues prefiero que sólo estemos esa persona y yo. Es más... igualado y hasta intenso.

–¿Prefieres evitarlo? –Obviamente la muchacha se lo estaba pasando mejor que nunca.

–Pues... sí. Verás, soy sacerdote, así que eso no es lo mío.

–Y aquí estás. Pues me alegro de que seas tan sincero.

–No veo porqué no debería.

–Y dime, ¿te consideras diestro con el puñal? Porque una daga afilada y en buenas manos vale por diez mandobles.

–Me defiendo bien, sí. –En la voz de Ren se podía leer su confusión, no entendía porque una mujer como aquella querría saber nada de puñales y mandobles. No lo entendió, claro, hasta que cierta mano se posó sobre cierto lugar. Entonces dio un salto sobre el sillón y se echó tan atrás como pudo. Empujó a la muchacha con toda la caballerosidad que le fue dada y se escabulló a un lado, marchándose a toda prisa y dejando atrás las blasfemias de la chica. Era una cortesana, ¿cómo había sido tan lerdo de olvidarlo?

Estaba apunto de salir cuando, a su derecha, escuchó un chillido agudo y penetrante, uno de terror. Se giró rápidamente y, con disgusto, vio cómo uno de los borrachos levantaba la mano contra una empleada. Ren no pensó, no tuvo tiempo para hacer tal cosa. Sencillamente cogió una botella y se la lanzó con gran puntería al agresor, consiguiendo que olvidara a la mujer y se dirigiera, furioso, hacia él. A oídos del joven khajiita, todo el local había enmudecido, pero quizás fuera sólo obra de sus nervios, del aire viciado y del alcohol. Cuando le tuvo a tres pasos se atrevió a gritar un “¡Aléjate de ella, animal!”, lo justo antes de que le tumbara al suelo de un puñetazo.

El hombre había cogido un taburete con el que golpeaba una y otra, y otra vez el rostro de Ren, ensañándose con toda su furia. Pensaba que no vería la luz del exterior nunca más y que tendría la muerte más triste que todo hombre pudiera imaginar: apaleado en un lupanar. Sin embargo, alguien se interpuso entre el taburete y el herido, agarró el arma improvisada y la lanzó bien lejos. Todo daba vueltas, pero a Ren le dio la sensación de que su rescatador le daba un empujón al otro hombre, el maltratador, y éste se daba la vuelta y se marchaba. Le habría gustado saber qué le había dicho para conseguir tal cosa, así quizás podría usarlo si había una próxima vez. Decidió preguntárselo cuando terminara de arrastrarle. Arrastrar. ¿Porqué le estaba arrastrando? Qué cosa tan curiosa. Ren no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

La luz del exterior le cegó, por lo que cerró con fuerza los párpados. Cuando los volvió a abrir, un khajiita de complexión atlética le había levantado y le mantenía de pie agarrado por el cuello de la camisa. Su pelaje era de color crema, y sus diminutos ojos grises le miraban amenazadoramente. Daba miedo. 

Ren se revolvió.

–¿Qué tienes, cuatro años? Madura un poco, chico, esto es un burdel. Esas mujeres cobran por cosas como esa.

–No creo que sea por voluntad y devoción propias –Escupió, recobrando los sentidos. El khajiita crema le dejó ir y le dio un empujón. Milagrosamente, Ren no se cayó al suelo.

–¿Y tú querías ser su salvador? ¿El iluminado que le mostraría el camino hacia la libertad de decisión y el libre albedrío soñado? No me seas infantil. –El chico desvió la mirada a un lado, enfadado–. Seguro que creías que hacías lo correcto, pero a esa muchacha no le has hecho ningún favor, deberías saberlo. ¿Qué crees que le va a pasar ahora? Pues lo más probable es que la acusen de hacer demasiadas buenas migas con algún cliente, osea, tú, que ha terminado causando problemas en su defensa y como castigo le darán una paliza. Si tiene suerte, conservará el empleo, que es lo único que le está dando de comer. –La furia de Ren se vio rápidamente sustituida por vergüenza y arrepentimiento. De verdad que no le había deseado ningún mal a esa mujer, sólo quería ayudar–. Dime, ¿te sientes orgulloso?

–Yo... yo quería defenderla, sólo tenía buenas intenciones. –Sintió cómo le temblaba la voz, a punto de llorar de rabia y, sobre todo, de impotencia. Debería habérselo pensado dos veces.

–Eso no basta, las intenciones, por mucho que digan, no son lo que cuentan. Lo que cuenta es la hora de la verdad. Y deberías darle un par de vueltas a tus ideas antes de ejecutarlas, si es que no quieres terminar degollado en un callejón sin nombre del barrio pobre.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio antes de que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a hacer algún movimiento. Más aún, Ren creyó que en ningún momento habría sido capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, sentía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía, de modo que agradeció que fuera el otro quién iniciara una conversación un tanto más amistosa.

–Bueno, insensato, ¿tienes nombre? Porque a pesar de que no usas la cabeza, tu corazón vale su peso en oro. Es algo que me gusta.

–Sí, claro. K'ren-Dar Jarnaihn, señor.

–Muy largo. ¿Algo más corto? No me imagino llamándote K'ren-Dar Jarnaihn cada vez que necesite algo de ti.

–Ren –Estaba demasiado disgustado para dar respuestas más largas, su mente no le apoyaba en esos instantes.

–Estupendo, me gusta ese nombre.

Al chico le vino al instante a la mente la imagen de aquel mago misterioso que le había rescatado de Tenmar diciendo que no le gustaba nada el nombre de Ren y que, en cambio, le iba a llamar Monje. Se había mofado de él. Sin embargo, el khajiita de pelaje crema estaba demostrando ser mucho más agradable en ese y casi todos los aspectos. Sonrió.

–A este humilde revolucionario, mi buen amigo Ren, le llaman Dar'Ghul.

–¿Revolucionario? ¿Del Derad Shanvasajijri, que causó tantos problemas en el norte?

–Nosotros no causamos problemas, le abrimos los ojos a la gente. Pero ah, maldita sea nuestra suerte, una sombra se cierne sobre nosotros mi joven compañero. Hicimos tratos con una serpiente que ahora no va a cumplir su parte, nos amenaza, nos boicotea, nos maldice con sus artes oscuras. 

–¿Artes oscuras? ¿Un mago? ¿De quién se trata? 

La curiosidad de Ren a veces hacía que se metiera en problemas que le sobrepasaban y, en efecto, fue el caso. Él no se dio cuenta, sumido en su bondad e inocencia, pero la sonrisa perlada de Dar'Ghul delató la verdad, la cruel verdad. Se había metido en un fuego cruzado y lo más probable era que una saeta le hiriera de muerte antes siquiera de que se diera cuenta del lío en el que se había metido, mas a juzgar por la mirada más que despiadada del revolucionario, a Dar'Ghul le daba igual.

–Su nombre es J'Skar, y todo lo que desea es que la tiranía se adueñe de las tierras del sur, de nuestras tierras. Debemos liberarlas, mi joven amigo, y tú debes ayudarnos.

Habría sido coherente y hasta necesario preguntar porqué, o quizás qué había hecho el mago para ganarse el odio del Derad, o lo más pragmático: preguntar porqué era necesario él de entre todos los hábiles guerreros de la provincia, o incluso sólo de la capital. Sin embargo, era otra la pregunta que revoloteaba en la mente del sacerdote, o intento de. Una pregunta que quizás jamás debería de haber formulado, pues sus palabras cambiaron el curso de una guerra.

–¿J'Skar de Dune?

–Oh, un chico listo conoce al mago. –El recelo se hizo notar en las palabras de Dar'Ghul.

–No sé quién es ese mago que os está causando problemas, Dar'Ghul, pero no es J'Skar.

–¿Cómo sabe eso un crío como tú? –Tocado. La voz agresiva, alterada del cabecilla revolucionario había confirmado las palabras del muchacho.

–Porque es un farsante. J'Skar de Dune murió hace más de cinco décadas.

Tocado, y hundido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en 3DJuegos.com, 18 de noviembre de 2014.
> 
> http://www.3djuegos.com/comunidad-foros/tema/34041382/0/dioses-de-arena-la-revelacion/  
> http://www.3djuegos.com/comunidad-foros/tema/34041385/0/dioses-de-arena-la-revelacion/


	6. El abismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer encuentro J'Skar VS Dar'Ghul, explosiones y una augur más que misteriosa.

La cuerda que ataba las muñecas del prisionero era rígida, inflexible y deslustrada por el paso de los años, pero resistente como ninguna. Se trataba de una cuerda de nueve hebras, cada una de ellas compuesta por otras nueve más pequeñas y éstas, a su vez, compuestas por innumerables hilos. Sin lugar a dudas, resistente era el adjetivo más adecuado para definir esa soga. Aun así, todas las cuerdas tenían algo en común, delgadas o gruesas, frágiles o resistentes: todas se quebraban bajo el influjo de la magia. Por ello, cuando el khajiita agarró la soga con su mano cedió con tanta celeridad, destrozada con el más básico de los hechizos.

Otros recurrían a métodos más tradicionales, sacaban sus dagas afiladas como colmillos de dragón y rajaban las cuerdas con saña y destructividad. J’Skar demostró que su método era el más eficiente, pero la ayuda de sus compañeros no resultó en absoluto prescindible, pues debían apresurarse si querían liberar a todos los allí presentes antes de que los guardas se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Con la compañía de los cazadores y mercenarios con los que se adentró en la ciudad poco más de tres semanas atrás, el místico había realizado una incursión en la base de los rebeldes de la capital, que había resultado ser poco más que un zulo. Pronto vieron a qué se debía aquello: no era una base, era una prisión. Peor aún, un cuartel de adiestramiento. Reclutaban a los más jóvenes, edulcoraban la guerra con promesas que no podían cumplir y ensalzaban las revueltas con gloriosa veneración. Así conseguían mantener su confianza el tiempo justo para conseguir que se adentraran en el cuartel, y allí se convertían en soldados lo quisieran o no, llegados a ese punto era demasiado tarde para ellos como para escapar. Si se hubiera tratado de J’Skar, habría usado bollos dulces y caramelos con nueces en lugar de sucias mentiras; era igual de rastrero, pero así al menos los críos habrían tenido algo dulce que llevarse a la boca.

Levantó la vista e hizo recuento: los dos hermanos guerreros, el mago y el que había sido el líder de la partida de caza le miraban con decisión, contó dos docenas de muchachos entre los ocho y los catorce años, todos ellos asustados y sin comprender. Suspiró, preparado para hablar en susurros.

-Se acabó el tugurio, zagales, es hora de que el Derad aprenda a hacer las cosas bien. Esta no es vuestra guerra.

Ri’Hassan, el pícaro líder, chasqueó la lengua a modo de advertencia, mirando en dirección a la puerta con gesto amenazador. Posó su mano sobre la daga que reposaba en su cintura, señal de que se avecinaba la tormenta.

-Vienen pronto, habrán oído algo –Comentó.

-¿Cuántos? –Inquirió la guerrera.

-Sólo veo a tres –Aclaró el mago dunmer, que había captado sus auras con un sencillo hechizo.

-Podemos con ellos –Animó el hermano.

-¡Basta! No os he traído para repetir la matanza de Dune, no quiero que muera nadie más. Liberamos a los críos y nos marchamos, ese era el trato y por eso vais a cobrar, como alguien cercene una garganta, incendie un cuerpo o corte un solo pelo os podéis olvidar del oro que os prometí.

Había tratado con mercenarios antes. Nunca le habían gustado, por norma general alguien que mata por dinero no es de fiar, más sabía que la amenaza de no ver el pago era incentivo suficiente para que cumplieran todos sus requisitos a rajatabla. Él mismo había sido uno durante una década o dos, lo sabía bien.

Como J’Skar había fácilmente previsto, los contratados permanecieron inmóviles, esperando alguna indicación. Así pues, les comandó que se escondieran, haciendo él lo mismo justo después de indicarles a los prisioneros que se sentaran en sus posiciones y actuaran con normalidad, como si todavía estuvieran maniatados. Para cuando los tres guardias llegaron a la habitación, tan solo quedaban uno o dos rezagados fuera de su sitio, suficiente para que se desmoronara todo el castillo de naipes. El que presumía de alto cargo cogió a uno de ellos y lo arrastró al centro de la habitación, profiriendo quejas en la lengua de los khajiitas y asestándole una patada en la boca. J’Skar sintió la mirada de uno de los mercenarios, juez de su impasividad, y suspiró antes de salir de su escondite.

Los tres rebeldes no parecían en extremo sorprendidos de verle allí, y más allá de ello dos de los captores mostraron señales de reconocerle, claramente al tanto de lo sucedido tanto en Dune como en Corinth. Familiar a esa sensación de ser reconocido y juzgado por unos desconocidos, el místico levantó ambos brazos antes de que el de la derecha desenvainara la espada y el de la izquierda hiciera un molinete poco sutil con su hacha. El del centro, el mismo que podía decir que aquellos hombres eran sus subordinados, dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Yo no haría eso –Sonrió con innecesaria fanfarronería. J’Skar no se movió-. Baja las manos. ¡Bájalas!

Y J’Skar las bajó. No fue lo único que descendió en el acto, arrastrando con su movimiento a los tres rebeldes. El místico mantuvo las manos bajas aún tensas, impidiendo que los afectados se levantaran, y con un gesto de su testa ordenó a los demás que salieran a la luz.

-¿Para esto nos escondemos? –Musitó el guerrero, obviamente descontento de que J’Skar comandara sus actos-. Ahora les machacamos las cabecitas de gusano que tienen y ya está.

-O eso, o les ignoráis y os lleváis a los prisioneros fuera del zulo. Tal era nuestro acuerdo, si se me permite recordároslo.

Ri’Hassan asintió solemne y lideró la operación. Los niños seguían sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero obedecieron sin rechistar ante la expectativa de un futuro mejor en el que el Derad no les obligara a entrenar día sí día también. J’Skar no se movió hasta que el último de ellos desapareció en las tinieblas, dudando que los mercenarios tuvieran dificultad alguna para llevar a cabo su cometido.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, ihajiito’doi –Se quejó el comandante. Desertor.

-Mokoh ihajiito’do, no se puede desertar de una causa en la que no has creído.

Fue lo último que afloró de su boca antes de subir a toda velocidad ambos brazos, arrastrando como si hubiera tirado de tres hebras imperceptibles para el ojo del que no fuera mago los tres cuerpos, danzando a la voluntad del místico como si de meras marionetas se tratara. Colisionaron contra el techo y su propio peso les golpeó contra el suelo por segunda vez. J’Skar miró una única vez para comprobar que estaban inconscientes antes de marcharse en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado los mercenarios, siguiendo hacia adelante en esa prisión.

Los pasillos le recordaban a una caverna abandonada, tal era su humedad desagradable, densa, pesada. Tenía la impresión de que el aire se aferraba a él y tiraba hacia atrás con impulso tozudo, algo que podría haber sido de agradecer si no hubiera tenido prisa. La prisión se encontraba a decenas de metros bajo el suelo de Torval, en el único sitio de la selvática región en el que el aire podría estar tan viciado. El sitio estaba pobremente iluminado, y bajo ninguna circunstancia las luces bailaban con la danza de una llama alegre. Lámparas mágicas, delatadas por el fulgor verde esmeralda que emitían. Más leve, mucho más sutil que una antorcha normal y corriente. J’Skar olió el aire y se sorprendió al no encontrar el característico olor de gas inflamable. Algo que entendería a posteriori.

No se le ocurrió porqué el Derad habría elegido un sitio tan peligroso para montar una prisión, un campo de entrenamiento, antes de llegar a su destino. El khajiita de pelo blanco estaba instruyendo a tres prisioneros, tres reclutas tal y como los llamaría él, en el arte de la guerra, escoltado por al menos una decena de guardias. La intromisión del místico les cogió por sorpresa. A todos, menos a Dar’Ghul. Sus ojos azules centellearon con gracia aun con sed de sangre, con una chispa de malicia que intimidaría al más avezado nórdico.  
Los tres zagales corrieron a un rincón. J’Skar había reconocido a uno de ellos, mas no le dedicó ni una sola mirada. Tendría tiempo para ocuparse de él después.

-¿Has venido a matarme? –Se rio Ghul. Su carcajada ronca sonaba como un trueno solitario en una noche despejada.

-Más quisieras tener tú ese honor –Negó el místico. Mentira.

Los diez guardias rodearon al khajiita, todos con las armas en alto. No había ni un solo mago, y enseguida J’Skar supo por qué. Por fin había comprendido el misterio de los túneles. Levantó su mano preparado para incinerar todo el lugar con un solo chasquido de sus dedos, haciendo que todos los demás retrocedieran temerosos. Qué había sido de su “no quiero que muera nadie más” era algo que no sabía ni siquiera él.

-¿Vas a quemar este sitio? ¿Contigo dentro? Lo dudo. Prendedle.

Sabía que su insensatez no le llevaría a ningún sitio, pero había valido la pena probar suerte, pues él ya sabía hasta qué punto esos guardias eran valientes, y ellos no sabían hasta qué punto él era un imprudente desequilibrado. Sin embargo, por el momento iba a evitar alguna locura, muchas veces en su vida ya había generado más daños de los que podía reparar y no estaba seguro de cual serían las proporciones del desastre que desencadenaría volar todo el entramado de túneles.

Vinculó su alma una vez más, haciendo un llamamiento un tanto desesperado a los planos de Oblivion. Notó una parte de su propio ser fluyendo en su interior como agua subterránea que anhela salir a la superficie, hasta que finalmente afloró en su piel. Nadie más que él estaba viendo las hebras de su propia esencia arremolinarse en el centro de la sala hasta que se tejió el entramado que conectaba Nirn con Oblivion. Mientras el portal terminaba de abrirse, J’Skar rechazó hasta cuatro estocadas, giró hacia la izquierda, realizó un quiebro preciso y aturdió a un guardia. No pretendía ganar una batalla imposible, tan solo estaba resistiendo el tiempo necesario.

Un gruñido furibundo atrajo la atención de todo el mundo, mirando a la criatura sauria que había en el lugar en el que unos momentos antes se había abierto una brecha a los planos daédricos. El místico sonrió, sabiendo que eso no lo esperaban. Aun así, era consciente de que traer un Daedroth hasta Nirn no era una tarea sencilla y de que el vínculo que había realizado era asombrosamente costoso. Agotar su propia energía vital era un suicidio, y estaba más extenuado que tras haber corrido diez leguas sin parar. Optó por no hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento mágico, no mientras mantuviera la conexión con Oblivion. ¿Insensato? Puede. ¿Suicida? Desde luego que no.

El Daedroth rugía y lanzaba mordiscos a partes iguales. Su enorme peso impedía que ni siquiera seis hombres juntos pudieran frenarle, y pronto solo dos hombres le seguían prestando atención al místico. Espada en mano, bloqueó una primera estocada, se inclinó hacia un lado y hendió su arma en carne enemiga, justo entre la quinta y la sexta costilla del lado izquierdo del cuerpo. La sangre salió a borbotones de la herida y, con la hoja aun húmeda, se encaró con su otro contendiente. El revolucionario no conseguía asestar un solo golpe, tratar de golpear a J’Skar con su claymore era tan fútil como cazar aire con una red. El khajiita se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar la víctima de un feroz empujón del saurio, mas su rival no fue tan rápido de reflejos y los dos miembros del Derad Shanvasajijri cayeron al suelo patosamente.

J’Skar decidió que eso había sido suficiente para ambos y centró su atención en buscar a Ghul entre la multitud. No le vio, había huido. Esa rata de cloaca se había visto vencida antes de empezar el combate y toda su bravuconería se había desvanecido como polvo al viento. Se había desvanecido como él mismo. J’Skar escupió al suelo y maldijo en lenguas tan antiguas que tiempo atrás yacían olvidadas, mas solo por el sonido uno podía comprender que tales agravios ofenderían a la mismísima Mara.

J’Skar se arrodilló frente a los tres muchachos que, asustados, le miraban de hito a hito. No trató de tranquilizarlos, sabía que era una tarea inútil. En su lugar, les instó a seguirle, dándoles su palabra de que si no lo hacían lo lamentarían durante el poco tiempo que vivieran antes de arder con la prisión. Uno de ellos vaciló un poco, pero los tres optaron por seguirle. Retrocedió todo el camino por el que había llegado hasta el lugar con los tres críos detrás y, cuando volvió la vista, vio que nadie le seguía. Aun así, no dudó en desligar su alma de los planos de Oblivion y usar su último aliento para canalizar una explosión que haría arder hasta la última cámara de la prisión. Cuando lo hizo, se aseguró de que los chicos estaban demasiado lejos como para verlo. Entonces subió corriendo y les alcanzó.

En la salida halló a Ri’Hassan, solo. 

-El resto están seguros, me he encargado de ello.

J’Skar asintió y Hassan le devolvió el gesto, sereno. El místico cerró el trato y acabó con cualquier deber o deuda pendiente para con esa gente. Ri’Hassan miró a los tres chicos que acompañaban a J’Skar, pero él alzó una mano para indicar que no había más asuntos a tratar y que se podía marchar. Había decidido probar suerte con aquellos tres, quizás alguno podría contarle algo sobre Dar’Ghul. Además, tenía especial interés por uno en particular. K’Ren-Dar Jarnaihn.

-Bueno, Monje, me debes una –Bromeó el khajiita, sabiendo que para K’Ren-Dar sería un compromiso serio. Era una ventaja que quizás podría aprovechar.

El chico bajó la cabeza y asintió en silencio. J’Skar se encogió de hombros, si necesitaba tiempo para hablar con él sobre lo sucedido en la prisión se lo daría, aunque no más de la cuenta. Así pues, decidió probar un acercamiento más sutil, tratando de hablar con los otros dos muchachos. Uno zampaba a una velocidad poco saludable, mientras que el otro restaba meditabundo en su asiento. Decidió empezar por aquel.

-Deberías comer algo, imagino que no solían ofrecerte una buena cena caliente ahí abajo. ¿A quién no le gusta el pan con mantequilla y miel?

Él negó con la cabeza y se apartó de la mesa lo suficiente como para denotar que no quería estar ahí, aun sin atreverse a salir corriendo. El místico llegó a la conclusión de que le tenía miedo.

-Óyeme –Empezó, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios de mantequilla-. Si le tienes miedo a aquel que no te procura ningún mal, nunca podrás luchar contra el que de verdad te quiere hacer daño. Comprendo que exista una falta de confianza, pero si eso deriva en pavor es que no existe medida. Las personas que no ponen medida ni freno a sus emociones jamás acaban bien, y aunque lo dijera un filósofo de la primera era no es necesario ser un literato culto para saberlo. Es un mero consejo, chico. 

Hubo unos momentos de silencio que no se prolongaron en demasía antes de la intervención de Ren, siempre atento a los silencios que debían perdurar y los que no.

-No habla desde que los del Derad le apalizaron.

J’Skar fingió sorpresa.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué hizo para… merecerlo?

-¿Quieres la versión larga o la corta? –Comentó el muchacho, inseguro de qué debía contar y qué no.

-Yo tengo toda la tarde por delante, ¿y tú?

Ren carraspeó. Al parecer le incomodaba hablar del tema, de cualquier cosa relacionada con su estancia en ese zulo infernal.

-Los soldados, en especial Dar’Ghul, nos entrenaban para el combate con lanzas, espadas, dagas, mazas… cualquier cosa que nosotros pudiéramos blandir. El problema es que no a todos se nos da igual de bien –J’Skar apreció cierto tizne de rubor en las mejillas del narrador, pero lo ignoró y dejó que procediera mientras él le daba pequeños sorbos a su vaso de sidra-. Johrrain propuso que se nos enseñara magia. Estoy convencido de que no quería cometer ninguna insensatez, pero a los del Derad no les hizo ninguna gracia lo que había dicho.

El místico dejó de mirar por unos instantes a Ren para mirar al muchacho que seguía apartado de la mesa, no sin interés y curiosidad. Seguía entrelazando sus dedos nerviosamente y no se atrevía a levantar todavía la mirada. J’Skar se volvió a centrar en el relator.

-Por temor a que la idea se propagara por el Abismo… -Hizo una pausa y miró a J’Skar para saber si había entendido que se refería a la prisión. Él asintió levemente con la cabeza y le instó a proseguir-, decidieron darle una lección. El pobre Johrrain no había hecho nada para merecerlo… De todos modos, no fue en ese momento cuando de verdad le aterrorizaron. Él pensó que quizás podría practicar magia a escondidas de los guardias, quizás le podría servir como baza para escapar del sitio.

J’Skar emitió un sutil “hm” al asentir, comprendiendo qué clase de desesperación sentía una persona encarcelada sin motivo alguno.

-Un día saltó una chispa de sus dedos y… bueno, verás, el Abismo es como una… mmm… 

-Una bolsa de gas. Lo noté –Se apresuró a ayudar el místico. 

Ren trató de disimular su asombro, no esperaba que J’Skar fuera consciente de ello. 

-Eso. Bueno, que la chispa se fue de madre y hubo una pequeña explosión. Gracias a los dioses no se expandió por todo el Abismo, pero quemó a varias personas. Le dieron tal tunda que desde entonces no ha vuelto a hablar.

-No fue gracias a los dioses –Matizó el místico una vez la historia hubo terminado. Esperó la mirada interrogativa que sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano-. El Abismo son una serie de túneles que conectan varias cámaras. Esas cámaras están llenas de gas que procede de restos orgánicos enterrados mucho más abajo, quilómetros quizás. Los túneles tienen el techo más bajo, el gas no se acumula en ellos, al menos no en la misma medida. La humedad del Abismo procede de las ancestrales raíces de Tenmar, y es tan densa que uno apenas puede caminar sin que lo tumbe al suelo. Obviamente, una explosión moderada o fuerte, canalizada, podría atravesar esas barreras gracias a su propia cinética, pero una simple chispa inocente desató una nube aislada que se consumió a sí misma en escasos segundos. Probablemente Johrrain os hizo un favor a todos quemando esa sala, sería el mejor sitio de todo el Abismo para pasar tiempos prolongados. Como dormir.

Desatendió la perplejidad de los tres muchachos y siguió comiendo la rebanada de pan que había descuidado cuando Ren había empezado su relato. Se alegró de ver que Johrrain se había dignado a dar mordiscos diminutos a una manzana, roja como la sangre.

Al cabo de un rato dejó que los chicos se marcharan, sabiendo que no iba a sacar nada de ellos y que su fracaso pesaría sobre su conciencia. Pagó la cuenta al posadero, trece septims bien invertidos y fácilmente recuperables para alguien como él, raramente vistos para alguien como cualquiera de esos tres chicos. En la puerta, el tal Johrrain le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y el glotón le dio la mano efusivamente. Demasiado efusivamente, pensó J’Skar frotándose la mano cuando ya se hubo marchado. 

-Bueno muchachos, corriendo a vuestros hogares y que no sus vuelvan a pillar esos patanes.

Miró a Ren.

-Sabes que lo de la deuda era una broma, ¿verdad, Monje? –Comentó con gesto divertido. Ren negó con energía.

-Sí. Supongo. En realidad, dudo que fuera una broma aunque lo digas en ese tono. Aun así, no es la deuda lo que me ata a ti. Creo que tienes una historia peculiar, y estoy metido de llena en ella. Empiezo a dudar que nuestro encontronazo fuera una mera coincidencia, y me voy a quedar hasta ver el final, no me importa lo que me digas.  
J’Skar profirió una carcajada alegre.

-Vaya vaya, así que eres un amante de las buenas historias. Me alegra saber eso. Aun así, quiero dejar claro que nuestro primer encuentro sí fue una casualidad. Lo demás puede que ya no tanto.

-Discrepo –Sonrió el joven.

-¡Pero si eres osado y todo! Eres una caja de sorpresas. Argumente usted su discrepancia, buen señor.

-Quizá fueron los dioses quienes nos cruzaron en su juego de ajedrez. Lo poco que sé de ti es que tiendes a pensar que lo tienes todo bajo control, y no creo que haya nada más lejos de la verdad.

J’Skar frunció el ceño unos instantes para ver cómo reaccionaba Ren, pero al ver que se mantenía impasible en su postura sonrió. Quizá había juzgado erróneamente el contenido de ese libro de portada monótona y aburrida. Quizá y sólo quizá había una historia interesante y llena de giros inesperados en su interior. Esa perspectiva le entusiasmó. Fuere como fuere, no podía negar que tenía parte de razón, y es que nunca nada era del modo que él esperaba.

-Si tienes razón en algo, es que no tengo el control de nada. Nunca. No tiendo a pensar que lo tengo todo dominado, simplemente aspiro vanidosamente a que así sea.

-Primera noticia de un hombre presuntuoso que afirma ser tal cosa –Se sorprendió el joven religioso.

-No has recorrido mucho mundo, me temo.

K’ren-Dar arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño descaradamente ultrajado. Iba a decir algo, de modo que abrió la boca, pero no le salieron las palabras que deseaba y la volvió a cerrar. J’Skar le miró, expectante, esperando aquella respuesta mordaz que sabía que jamás llegaría.

-Para que lo sepas, he recorrido desde Senchal hasta Rimmen, y en una ocasión pisé tierras nórdicas. –J’Skar sonrió mientras el muchacho se preparaba para soltar la guindilla que le hundiría del todo-. Estuve en Bravil.

El chico cruzó los brazos y alzó la barbilla con seguridad.

-¿Estás seguro de que en tu religión se permite tanta soberbia? Con toda mi vanidad te digo que no has recorrido mucho mundo. –Al muchacho se le desencajó el rostro, pero J’Skar lo ingnoró-. Estás lejos de poder afirmar tal cosa.

-¿Y cuánto has viajado tú como para creerte tan… superior a mí?

-Desde Leyawiin hasta Bruma, desde Soledad hasta Riften, desde Ald’ruhn hasta Tear… ¿sigo?

Vencido por su propia vergüenza, Ren negó con la cabeza gacha en un gesto discreto. J’Skar le posó una mano en el hombro.

-Si vas a quedarte como una lapa hasta el final de esta historia, al menos asegúrame que harás algo útil.

Aquello le cogió por sorpresa. En primer lugar, no había imaginado que J’Skar aceptaría a sus caprichos inexplicables, y en segundo se sentía un tanto inútil de sopetón. Hizo un gesto de negación que pudo pasar desapercibido.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé. Sólo quiero tu palabra.

No lo entendió, pero si era tan fácil como aquello asentiría y le rezaría a los dioses para que el momento de demostrar su valía no llegara jamás. O eso o podía… bueno, era una locura, pero Ren pensó que valdría la pena intentarlo.

-Podría, si me enseñaras magia.

-Eso no me vale, no es algo en lo que me pueda apoyar. O me das tu palabra, o te marchas ahora mismo.

-Tienes mi palabra.

-Eso ya está mejor.

Se hizo el silencio cuando J’Skar echó a andar por la avenida principal de la capital con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda. Ren no supo si debía seguirlo, aunque al final optó por alcanzarle a pasos rápidos, aparentando tanta tranquilidad como pudo. No la suficiente como para que el místico no se percatara de su constante inseguridad. Caminaron un rato sin que nadie dijera nada, acompañados únicamente por el sonido del silbido del mayor. El marinero beodo, era una pieza que J’Skar en particular adoraba. Ladeaba la cabeza y zarandeaba la cola al ritmo de su propia música, aparentemente distraído pero con los cinco sentidos atentos a cualquier suceso que pudiera devenir en las calles, atestadas a esa hora del día.

-Bueno, ¿me enseñarás magia? –Dijo finalmente Ren, inseguro.

-De momento no –Contestó el otro sin inmutarse antes de seguir silbando la pegadiza canción justo en el punto en el que la había dejado. Supo que le había decepcionado, pero eso le importó tanto como el clima yokudano en esa época del año.

-¿Pero por qué?

-No creo que esa sea la pregunta que de verdad quieres hacerme, inténtalo de nuevo.

Ren meditó unos instantes sus palabras para no volver a errar cuando hablara por fin, así que se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato en el que J’Skar pasó del marinero beodo a la ciudad esmeralda, luego a corriendo rio abajo, a la montaña verde y más canciones poco conocidas en esa región del mapa. El religioso abandonó su cruzada temporalmente, dándose cuenta de que no iba a llegar a ningún sitio. ¿Cómo iba a saber J’Skar la pregunta que quería hacerle mejor que él mismo? Era un sinsentido. 

-¿Adónde vamos?

-¿Eres un augur?

J’Skar adoraba esa expresión de estupefacción que se desdibujaba en el rostro del Monje cada vez que le hacía una pregunta peculiar hasta el punto en el que lo hacía meramente con el propósito de deleitarse con ella una vez más. El chico negó con la cabeza, confuso.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a ver a alguien que sí lo es. Una lástima, si lo hubieras sido me habrías ahorrado una buena caminata, esta ciudad es exageradamente grande.  
El místico se encogió de hombros. 

Tal como había prometido, tardaron aún una hora a pie antes de llegar al sitio en cuestión. Se adentraron en un callejón sombrío y húmedo, un clásico de los relatos que uno jamás espera encontrar en la vida real pero que aun así es cierto. El que relató el primer encuentro con un mago profético en un callejón de características similares sin duda se habría basado en una experiencia real. J’Skar dio tres golpes suaves en una puerta de madera de fresno y procedió a abrirla sin más preámbulos.

El interior estaba iluminado por una tenue luz morada procedente de unos candiles colocados sin lógica. Tres en un lado, ninguno en el otro, uno colgado de una esquina… Además, olía a incienso y a tela vieja. Es esa clase de olor que uno no puede imaginar si nunca ha estado en un sitio como ese, pues es harto difícil de describir acertadamente. 

Al detectar los dos inquilinos, las luces resplandecieron con fuerza unos instantes y luego bajaron hasta un tono normal, apto para poder ver con claridad el resto de la habitación. Para alguien familiarizado con esa clase de ambientes, no resultaría en exceso sorprendente encontrar tomos suspendidos en el aire, volando como libélulas estancia a través, ver que los candiles palpitaban arrítmicamente, observar como en una mesa de pociones hervía mercurio y que había tres paredes forradas de estantes llenos de ingredientes alquímicos, gemas del alma, libros y artilugios de función desconocida para el inexperto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abrió un portal de la nada y todo se recolocó como era debido. La altmer que había atravesado el portal miró con disgusto los objetos inertes de la habitación y negó con la cabeza con cierto aire de resignación.

Ren admiró su cabello negro como el azabache que caía con gracia hasta la cintura, recogido con una diadema elegante. Sus ojos eran de oro fundido, agradables a simple vista pero capaces de transmitir tanto veneno como una serpiente de coral. Sus labios teñidos de morado dibujaban, fruncidos, todo el disgusto que sentía la mujer en ese mismo instante. Tenía la nariz algo torcida, pero había que reconocer que era bella como ninguna. Parecía joven, pero para cualquier elfo es fácil parecer joven.

Se giró para fulminar a los visitantes con la mirada, hasta que vio que J’Skar estaba allí y relajó el gesto. Se colocó la túnica con gesto sereno e inspiró con más tranquilidad.  
-Monje, te presento a Krait. Te aseguro que no encontrarás a otra mujer como ella en el mundo entero.

Ren, sin embargo, no le hizo caso alguno. Se quedó boquiabierto contemplando como los objetos se colocaban de nuevo en su sitio ante la aparición supuestamente inesperada de Krait, como si le tuvieran miedo. Miró a J’Skar lleno de júbilo e ilusión.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me enseñes magia?

J’Skar y Krait se miraron. El primero sonrió y ella se encogió de hombros con los brazos en jarra y una expresión que decía “¿Y a mí qué me importa?”. El khajiita se giró hacia el más joven de los tres y le miró con severidad durante un rato, pero no cedió.

-Está bien, sí. Eso ya está mucho mejor, joven aprendiz.


	7. Las hebras del Telar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El principio del fin.

Se produjo un sonoro estallido en el callejón, una luz cegadora emanó de la oscuridad y las gentes que caminaban por la avenida principal se giraron con asombro para contemplar lo que ya no estaba allí. La mayoría siguieron su rutina al ver que ya más nada había por ver, todos salvo una khajiita que, con el ceño fruncido –algo que hacía que pareciera por lo menos una década mayor- seguía indagando su mirada en la negrura del callejón. Dado que no vio nada más, como era de prever, se acercó con cautela felina.  
-¡¿Estás loco?! –Gritó una voz potente, claramente masculina. 

La khajiita se llevó la mano al pecho, asustada por ese grito repentino que, al parecer, sólo había alcanzado a oír ella. Cuando su desmadrado pulso húbose calmado, se acercó otro poquito más, despacio, depredadora. La primera voz se había calmado también, ahora ya hablaba en un tono bajito, casi confidencial podría decirse. La khajiita asomó la vista con discreción y vio a través de la oscuridad del callejón oscuro un pasaje delgado, dos edificios altos estaban demasiado juntos como para que aquello pudiera considerarse una calle, y pocas ventanas había. A lo alto se veían las ramas de los árboles, que no dejaban que la luz del día se colara hasta la callejuela. En un lateral, un arco sin puerta y cubierto únicamente con cortinas de cáñamo dejaba salir al exterior un delgado hilo de humo púrpura. La khajiita volvió a fruncir el ceño, olisqueando y descubriendo en el aire esencias de ajo, semillas de hierba, ranúnculo, lavanda, enebro y otras cosas harto más extrañas. 

El khajiita alto se había llevado los puños a la cintura y, sereno, le preguntaba al más joven qué habría podido salir mal. El otro negaba con la cabeza, mirándose las manos con perplejidad. Estaba confuso, se veía a leguas. Probemos otra vez, decía el alto, y esta vez intenta que no te explote en la cara o te vas a quemar toda la testa. El pequeño le miraba con amargura y rencor, mas se disponía a obedecer cuando, de entre las cortinas de cáñamo, una altmer asomó la cabeza. La khajiita no la juzgó precisamente contenta.  
Su voz sonaba estridente, como si alguien gritara en el interior de una cueva de hielo. Algo que, en realidad, la khajiita solo presuponía ambiciosamente, pues nunca jamás había conocido del hielo. Sacudió su melena negra con soberbia y habló alto y claro.

-Si vais a hacer más estúpidas explosioncillas vuestras os podéis ir a tomar por culo, mamarrachos. ¿Sus creéis que las predicciones crecen bajo los árboles? Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabéis lo que es la concentración, paletos de pueblo ruidosos.

El pequeño levantó el índice y trató de interrumpirla diciendo que, en realidad, él no era de ningún pueblo, pero el alto no se reprimió y le dio una buena colleja antes de dejar que la altmer siguiera descargando su enfado.

-Es que ni un puto minuto de silencio, me pedís favores como si yo fuera santa milagrera y he aquí una augur trabajando gratis para dos cebollinos que ni siquiera respetan sus condiciones. Por cada vez que interrumpís debería arrancaros un trozo de hígado y venderlo en el mercado negro diciendo que de dragón es, a ver si así aprenderíais a estaros callados. Su perra madre, como sus vuelva a oír os vuelo la jodida tiesta.

Cabría decir que ver como ambos khajiitas asentían rápidamente y agachaban la cabeza hasta que ella volvió a meterse dentro del edificio fue una estampa, como mínimo, graciosa. A ellos, al parecer, también se lo pareció, y es que tan pronto como la augur se había esfumado se echaron a reír. El alto hacía un esfuerzo por contener la risa, pero el pequeño no tenía disimulo alguno. Agarrándose la tripa, el alto se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró al otro, todavía riéndose mientras trataba de articular un simple “shhh” que terminaba en otra carcajada reprimida.

La khajiita consideró que ya había tenido suficiente, así que salió de entre las sombras y dejó que su voz sonara como un trueno. Eso creyó ella, pues en realidad su gritería se parecía más al de un mercader en sundas.

-¡J’Skar, cretino sin precedentes!

Y, entonces, le dio una bofetada al asombrado khajiita, el más alto de los dos. El pequeño, blanco como la nieve, retrocedió, igualmente asombrado por aquella aparición completamente inesperada. El llamado J’Skar se llevó la mano a la mejilla, abriendo la boca de par en par. Justo entonces la altmer asomó la cabeza y con una pérfida sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes espectacularmente blancos dijo:

-Ah, sí, olvidáseme decir que las hierbas contaban que buena moza te añoraba un tanto namás. Uy.

Todavía se escuchó su risita llena de regocijo antes de que desapareciera del todo detrás de las cortinas.

Una hora después, Ren salió del pequeño cuartillo de baño que Krait les dejaba usar y, todavía secándose las orejas, contempló a su maestro mientras hablaba con la mujer que había interrumpido su práctica. Estaba desilusionado, le gustaba aprender de las manos de J’Skar y sentía cómo avanzaba a pasos de gigante. Hacía poco más de una semana había conseguido encender una hoguera sin pedernal, y ahora sujetaba una llama sobre la mano sin guantes ni antorchas con la facilidad con la que se respira. No hacía espectacularidades, pero se sentía satisfecho. Recientemente había logrado que su mentor le enseñara el arte del relámpago, el que era su especialidad dentro de la escuela.

Su lección arcana se vio sustituida por otra que, puede que no tan útil, resultaba curiosa. Sentados alrededor de una mesa baja, los dos khajiitas bebían té en vasitos de cerámica y conversaban. Dicha conversación consistía en la mujer hablando acaloradamente y J’Skar escuchando, sereno, sin prestar excesiva atención. De todos modos, ella no parecía tampoco enfadada, como habría imaginado uno tras la bofetada que le había dado a J’Skar. El místico le había pedido a Krait algo que le calmara el escozor, pues menuda toya le había metido, pero la altmer se había reído y le había hablado con términos científicos de la conocida ley acción reacción. J’Skar había asentido como un niño pequeño al que le explicaban por qué le habían quitado sus dulces.

La mujer seguía hablando y hablando sin que su historia tocara a su fin. Ren se sentó en una silla de tela al lado de la puerta, sin acercarse, mientras contemplaba las actitudes de cada uno de ellos. Él hacía cara de haber escuchado suficiente; ella estaba enfrascada en su propio relato y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que el otro se estaba aburriendo como una ostra.

-Fado, por favor, cállate –Articuló él al final, ocultando un bostezo.

-Oh… ¿te estoy aburriendo? Bueno, ya acabo, ya acabo –Aseguró.

Y así prosiguió hablando durante otra hora insufrible para el místico. Quien escuchaba con interés, sin embargo, era Ren, pues esa historia, verídica o no, lo tenía todo. Tenía intriga, entrega, pasión y algunos datos algo inverosímiles. Lamentó no haber escuchado el relato desde el principio, pues sentía que se perdía algunos detalles.

-Así que bueno, muchas gracias –Dijo ella con sincera devoción antes de darle otro bofetón al místico. Esta vez le tiró de la silla.

-¿Y esto? ¿Me das las gracias y me cruzas la cara? ¡Loca, te digo!

-No no, la primera bofetada era por haberme tirado por la ventana. La segunda es porque después de aterrizar en el carro de estiércol apesté durante dos lunas enteras, maldito seas. Y todavía me estoy reservando la tercera.

-¿La tercera por qué? –Quiso saber él, frotándose la mejilla.

La llamada Fado se encogió de hombros tratando de envolverse –fútilmente- en un aura de misticismo que despertara mayor interés en el místico. Lejos de conseguir el efecto deseado, J’Skar se dio la vuelta y por primera vez en largo rato miró a Ren. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que hasta entonces ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, aunque poco le importó a decir verdad. J’Skar, según se había dado cuenta, era muy observador para algunas cosas, y muy poco para según qué otras. No juzgó motivo alguno para ofenderse, así que sencillamente le saludó con un gesto de su cabeza y se vio respondido por un movimiento idéntico, decorado con una sonrisa divertida. A veces no le comprendía por grandes esfuerzos que hiciera, pero su maestro estaba contento y no iba a cuestionarlo, no fuera cosa que cambiara de parecer.

Poco a poco, Ren fue aprendiendo de la historia que arrastraban esos dos. No sabía cuál de los dos se merecía más las tres bofetadas, pero por algún extraño motivo parecían entenderse a la perfección, superando toda desavenencia que se presentara. Aseguró en más de una ocasión que no eran precisamente pocas. Hasta dónde sabía, después de una curiosa traición al parecer involuntaria, J’Skar había querido darle una lección a su tocaya y le había dado un susto de muerte. Literalmente. Según se explicó él, lo había hecho por otros motivos además, pero Fado parecía igualmente enfadada y no atendió a razones. Krait intervino diciendo que ella tampoco habría escuchado su “charlatanería de pueblo”, y Ren –aunque no lo dijo- compartía dicha opinión.

Al mísitico, la presencia de Fado no le había alterado ni en lo más mínimo. No hace falta ser augur para saber que me buscarías, había comentado. Había convencido a Krait para que le dejara alojamiento a ella también y obviamente había protestado aclarando que su tienda no era un hostal, pero accedió como los dos khajiitas de algún modo sabían que haría. Temían que la altmer se quejara por puro vicio y nada más. 

Así pues, durante tres días más, todo transcurrió con normalidad, con una inquilina de más y poca variación visible. Cambió al cuarto día, de madrugada. Krait entró en la habitación de los invitados, algo que no tenía por costumbre hacer, y el aprendiz se asustó al ver su horrible faz, mortificada, sombría y severa. El único que reaccionó fue J’Skar, que se levantó del camastro de un salto ágil y se acercó hasta la augur. Quizá les separaran dos palmos, quizá menos. Tan serio como ella misma, dijo:

-¿Dónde? –No obtuvo respuesta-. Krait, ¿dónde?

-No lo sé, J’Skar. Que me lleve el diablo si lo sé. Puedo encontrar a cualquier ser viviente sobre la faz de Nirn en el hoy, el ayer y el mañana, pero no tengo ni rastro de tu mago. ¿Estás seguro de que existe?

-Maldita sea Krait, casi me tira por un tejado. El Derad me vendió a ese mago y a poco que no escapo con vida. Un espejismo no te mata, y lo sabes.

Silencio.

Krait se rascó la testa, pensativa, mientras J’Skar la miraba con gesto pleno de angustia. La conocía desde hacía a lo mínimo cinco o seis décadas y nunca jamás le había fallado, si había ser viviente en el mundo ella lo encontraba, e incluso sabía decirte dónde había estado un año antes o dónde estaría dos lunas después. Fado y Ren les miraban con preocupación, obviamente con cierto tizne de confusión, más evidente en el joven aprendiz que en la revolucionaria del Derad. Ella al menos sabía de qué mago se trataba, involuntariamente había participado en el trueque. Había cambiado una vida por unos pasaportes. Difícilmente olvidaría a ese hombre. Ren, por su lado, estaba más perdido que un cangrejo en la selva.

-¿Y estás seguro de que está vivo? –Musitó ella con inseguridad palpable.

J’Skar ladeó la cabeza. A decir verdad, sabía que aquello era lo único que tendría sentido. La nueva perspectiva le asustó, luchar contra un vivo podía ser difícil, luchar contra un muerto podía ser imposible.

-¿Y de lo otro que te pedí? –Dijo él al cabo.

-Ah, sí. Tu capitán. Estará en la capital en dos semanas, pero es una lectura excesivamente inestable. Hay algo turbio en todo esto, J’Skar, no sé en qué demonios te has metido pero esta vez es grave.

-¿Inestable? Define “lectura inestable”.

-Significa que el sino no es claro y que alguien está rompiendo el telar. No se juega con el telar del sino.

-Lo sé, hay alguien que está jugando a cambiar cosas que no debe.

La mirada de Krait se ensombreció todavía más.

-No es que no se deba, es que no se puede. Es literalmente imposible cortar las hebras del telar y tejer nuevas. No hay ser viviente que pueda hacerlo.

-¿Y un muerto? –Comentó Ren de repente.

J’Skar le miró, le perforó con la mirada. O así se sintió él. Mas no era reproche, le estaba investigando, estaba escrutando la mente del joven cómo sólo él sabía hacer. Miraba a una persona y comprendía a la perfección sus pensamientos en una milésima de segundo.

-Yo pienso lo mismo –Le apoyó Fado, por si las moscas.

-Ni el Rey Gusano había hecho algo similar –Protestó Krait, entestada en que lo imposible restaría impasible, por los eones de los eones.

-Porque no se lo propuso. Mannimarco tuvo una meta muy distinta, y sabes perfectamente que hizo destrozos mucho más que considerables. En la segunda y la tercera era. –J’Skar estaba considerando la idea, a él sí le parecía factible. Había visto muchas inverosimilitudes a lo largo de su vida-. Me asusta que estemos hablando de la posibilidad de que nuestro mago desconocido goce de un poder similar al más poderoso de los necrománticos de toda la historia.

-No –Se impuso la altmer de nuevo-. Os digo que no se puede. El Telar está por encima de los dioses, nadie puede tocarlo.

-Los dioses son de arena, Krait. Si les soplas se desmoronan. Céntrate en los hechos –Le espetó J’Skar.

-Incluso una anomalía colosal como la tuya estaba escrita en el Telar –Insistió, segura de sí misma-. Y así debe ser.

J’Skar frunció el ceño. Ren les miró primero a uno y luego al otro, sin saber si debería haber entendido aquel comentario. Fado entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que se estaba perdiendo algo. Krait se cruzó de brazos.

-Es distinto, mi padre nunca intentó cambiarme el destino. O si lo hizo, no era consciente ni siquiera de que existía… “el Telar”. No intentas destrozar algo que no sabes que existe.

-Qué más daría si sabía lo que hacía o no. Tu padre alcanzó, exagerando, a rozar un hilo. El Telar es inamovible, te digo.

-¡Entonces explícame porqué las cosas están cambiando! –Exclamó él furioso-. Esto no debería estar en la historia. El Derad fue masacrado hace veinte años, no quedó ni un rebelde con vida, ¡ni uno solo!

Ren se encogió y Fado se tambaleó al retroceder. Incluso Krait titubeó, y las sombras envejecieron su aunque longevo joven rostro.

-¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? –Se atrevió a intervenir Fado, exageradamente insegura.

-El Derad Shanvasajijri es el nombre de unos revolucionarios que se alzaron hace poco menos de dos décadas en el norte de Elsweyr, en Anequina. Buscaban un nuevo gobierno y se trataba, en su mayor medida, de khajiitas norteños –Así llamaban a los khajiitas que no vivían o no eran naturales de Elsweyr- que no respetaban las tradiciones locales, y consideraban que el liderazgo de los Manes no se sostenía por ningún sitio.

-Es un asunto religioso. Los Manes gobiernan porque han nacido en circunstancias extraordinarias, con una tercera luna en el cielo. Es más, en realidad ni siquiera gobiernan, son líderes espirituales, los líderes políticos van de otro palo. Pero bueno, para quienes se alejaron del panteón khajiita, todo esto carecía de sentido, así que intentaron imponer costumbres imperiales –Explicó J’Skar.

-No salió bien. El pueblo khajiita es extremadamente receloso con estas cosas.

-No somos recelosos –Se enfadó Ren-. Son nuestras costumbres y nuestros dioses. El resto de habitantes del continente deberían darse cuenta de su error, nuestros dioses son reales y las lunas gozan de un poder incuestionable.

-Por esto odio a los sacerdotes –Masculló J’Skar por lo bajo-. Estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hizo el Derad en su momento. ¿Tan difícil es dejar cada cosa en su sitio y todo el mundo feliz?

-Obviamente –Enfatizó la augur con tal de hacerse oír por encima del barullo que amenazaba con nacer y proseguir-, los khajiitas de la zona no aceptaron al Derad, y duraron lo mismo que una raspa de pescado en un callejón lleno de gatos.

J’Skar soltó una risita.

-De hecho, eso se parece bastante a lo que pasó.

Krait le miró con desdén, recordándole que no se trataba de un asunto que diera motivos para reír o bromear al respecto. No le hizo falta siquiera comentar el más que clásico “Murió gente”, J’Skar lo sabía bien.

-No lo entiendo. Es decir, yo he sido miembro de la revolución y ni los objetivos ni la historia ni absolutamente nada de lo que habéis dicho se asemeja a la realidad. Al menos, la realidad que yo conozco –Caviló Fado, sin comprender.

Krait y J’Skar se miraron como dos padres se miran convenciéndose de que tienen que darle las malas noticias a sus niños. Era exactamente esa misma mirada de preocupación.  
-Ahí es cuando se rompió el Telar –Dijo el místico en un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas fue audible para el resto.

-¡El Telar no se puede corromper! –Gritó la augur, histérica.

-Está bien –Se adelantó Fado, quién vio al instante que J’Skar iba a volver a contestar otra vez lo mismo y así empezarían de nuevo la conversación. Intentó apaciguar los ánimos, tras el choque ideológico con Ren y la incesante disputa con Krait, parecía que el khajiita de tonos azafranados pretendía sembrar el caos más que remediarlo-. Está bien, entonces explica tú lo que pasó.

-No puede –Se quejó el místico.

-Por el amor de Jode, Jone y todos los dioses, eres como un niño pequeño –Le espetó Ren, que había estado de mal humor desde el primer comentario ateo de J’Skar.

-La verdad es que tiene razón –Reconoció Krait profundamente apenada-. Pero el Telar es inamovible. Alguien tejió algo encima y lo tapó.

-Ah, ahora se puede poner un velo encima del Sino y borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿es así? –Replicó con hiriente sarcasmo el escéptico.

-No entiendes nada de nada –Krait había regresado a su habitual calma, y esa mirada sombría tan propia de su persona atravesó a J’Skar cual lanza.

-De todos modos, sigo sin saber qué es lo que ha pasado. Me habéis dicho que se corrompió el Telar o lo que narices sea eso y me da igual si es cierto o no –aclaró Fado con tal de no posicionarse en ningún bando de la discusión-, pero lo cierto es que a mí eso no me aclara nada. ¿Cómo que se rompió? ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-El Derad ha renacido veinte años después, como si nunca nadie hubiera tenido pista de su encarnación pasada. Y lo peor es que conocen a la perfección los errores que cometieron entonces, así los evitan. Sus objetivos son los mismos que entonces, simplemente los plantean de un modo distinto o mienten.

Entonces hubo silencio por fin. Todos y cada uno de ellos saboreaban cada palabra de la conversación tratando de hallar algún sentido enmarañado entre tantos imposibles e inverosimilitudes. Entre los cuatro, confiaban, alguna idea interesante debería salir a la luz. Algo… válido. Sin embargo, a cada razonamiento en lugar de aflorar ideas y respuestas, surgían dudas en tropel. Infinitas dudas. El primero en romper el silencio fue el joven religioso.

-Esto pasó hace veinte años –Ren observó la obviedad-. Y a juzgar por los hechos, de esto sólo os acordáis una altmer que insiste en que todo esto es imposible y que por tanto estamos viviendo algo que no debería ser, y un khajiita que… por los dioses, J’Skar, ¿Cuántos años tenías por aquel entonces? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?

-No es exactamente así –Trató de aclarar Krait-. El Sino está enmarañado, pero aún puedo leerlo. Así lo descubrí yo. No tengo el recuerdo de aquellos sucesos, para mi desaparecieron como para cualquier otra persona. La diferencia es que yo los vi en el Telar. 

-¿No decíais que se había quebrado? ¿Y entonces cómo es posible que lo leyeras?

-¡El Telar es indestructible! –Se sulfuró la elfa de nuevo.

-¿Y tú? Eras un crío por aquel entonces –Se interesó Ren.

J’Skar se sentó, sabía que si tenía que contar su historia entera entonces podían tomarse un largo descanso mientras él narraba, salía el sol, se volvía a poner, y él seguía narrando. De algún modo, trató de compactar la historia para esclarecer las dudas más profundas y, en cualquier caso, trataría las dolencias superficiales en otra ocasión con más tiempo y ganas. Se aclaró la garganta, anunciando que iba a comenzar, mas restó mudo como tumba en cementerio abandonado. Se dio cuenta de que no encontraba las palabras para enhebrar el hilo en la aguja. Así, enmudecido, dejó que pasaran los minutos hasta que se aclaró las ideas. Si tenía que dar un rodeo, lo daría.

-No, no era un crío. Soy una anomalía en mí mismo, de modo que cuando el Sino se torció, yo… no sé si podría decir que me torcí con él. Desaparecí junto al Derad, no sabría explicarlo. Es… yo… Quizá debería empezar por el principio.

>>Todo esto se basa en cuanto creas en los relatos completamente irrealizables. Nací hace más de tres siglos –Madre mía, dentro de nada es mi cuarto centenario-. La historia de mi infancia es complicada, pero os hablaré directamente de mi padre. Era curandero, y especialmente forofo de los relatos completamente irrealizables, así que volcó su vida y alma en un solo proyecto: la inmortalidad. En esta vida no se recibe nada sin dar algo a cambio, y no os voy a aburrir con un millar de tecnicismos de los cuales entenderíais un tercio, con suerte, de modo que cayó gravemente enfermo. Al final, sin embargo, logró hallar la fórmula. No me preguntéis cómo lo hizo porque no os lo podría decir ni aunque quisiera.

>>Yo fui el resultado de su trabajo. Tenía más o menos trece años cuando me convirtió en el receptáculo de su trabajo. En realidad lo de inmortalidad está sujeto a estudio, no es estrictamente cierto. Sin embargo, no envejezco, me regenero antes de que eso pueda llegar a suceder. También es harto improbable que enferme, y sano cualquier herida tres veces más rápido que una persona normal. Va todo de la mano.

>>Sin saber cómo, me las he arreglado para sobrevivir hasta hoy. El camino no interesa –Díjole a Ren, a quién venía con ganas de escuchar alguna historia-, si quieres relatos, otro día. Así pues, en uno de mis viajes tuve la mala pata, porque siempre la tengo, de decidir ir al sitio menos oportuno, y hace veinte años vine a Elsweyr. Los recuerdos que tengo ahora son harto confusos, tengo alguna memoria escasa de aquellos días y no miento si digo que me duelen las sienes cuando trato de recordar. Lo siguiente que recuerdo, es haber llegado de nuevo al desierto de Anequina sintiéndome como si hiciera siglos que no había pisado aquellas arenas. Aquellos veinte años de mi vida desaparecieron.

>>Entonces conocí a Fado, y con ella conocí al Derad. Recordé. Vagamente, como lo hago a día de hoy, pero algo vi. Entonces me interesé por el tema, quise saber de qué iba el asunto. Así que siguiendo el juego, sencillamente me topé con nuestro buen amigo el imitador de Mannimarco. Por algún motivo se interesó por mí. Deduzco que captó la anomalía.

Krait ya conocía la historia porque, obviamente, la habría leído en el Telar, pero tanto Fado como Ren restaban con los ojos como platos y la boca tan abierta que su mandíbula no rozaba el suelo por uno o dos dedos de distancia. Les parecía absurdo, no existían pruebas y la verdad es que como cuento para dormir, era excelente, pero se lo creyeron igualmente. Ninguno habría sabido explicar por qué, simplemente había algo en todo aquello que incitaba a tomar cada palabra como cierta. Nadie dijo nada más durante largo rato.

-Osea… -Empezó Ren, casi por decir algo, porque estaba anonadado con tanta nueva información-, que ahora persigues al mago ese del mismo modo que él te persigue a ti, y todo para descubrir si él ha tenido algo que ver o en qué medida está involucrado… y bueno, ver si tiene solución. Y todo mientras tratas de frenar al Derad porque tú mejor que nadie sabes que su cruzada acabará en tragedia… Y para hacerlo, buscaste a una augur para que te dijera dónde podrías hallarle, pero ahora resulta que no puede estar vivo porque entonces ella habría podido encontrarle y no ha sido el caso y que por tanto nos estamos enfrentando literalmente a la amenaza de un cadáver…

-Excelentemente resumido, te voy a contratar para que hagas mis memorias. Que si no, cuatro siglos se pueden hacer muy pesados.

-Creo que me van a explotar los sesos –Musitó Fado fuera de sí, con los ojos casi en blanco.

J’Skar miró ventana a través con gesto pensativo. En realidad, también había sido un golpe duro para él, le costaba asimilar el hecho de que Krait no hubiera podido encontrarle. Había considerado la posibilidad de esperar y dejarse atrapar, pero lo había descartado en cada ocasión sabiendo que quién moviera ficha primero jugaba con ventaja. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a la idea y trataba de imaginarlo todo como si de un tablero de ajedrez se tratara. Acababa de mover ficha y había perdido un turno con un movimiento inútil, esperaba no perder la partida cuando su rival realizara su movimiento. 

Muchas veces pensaba que, de hecho, el mismo mago había resucitado la revolución por motivos que le eran completamente desconocidos, atrayendo algo más grande hacia sí. El Derad eran sus peones. Así estaba el tablero, pues, colmado de peones negros. Su rival jugaba con una reina, peones en tropel y los dioses sabrían si algo más escondido entre la multitud, mientras que él se defendía… ¿con qué, exactamente? Un alfil, un caballo, una torre y un rey. Cuatro figuras que aguardaban un jaque mate.

-Jode y Jone nos amparen –Ren le sacó de sus cavilaciones-. ¿Y todo esto con la ayuda de se supone quién exactamente?

-Con suerte, de tus dioses, chico. De tus dioses de arena.


End file.
